That Illegal Kiss
by HarukoGina
Summary: In this story Amu gets a new teacher...Ikuto, what happens when he becomes her new dance teacher and pairs her up with Kukai and gives them a special 'exercise' to help with building passion between them for the dance performance? This is an KukaiXAmuXIkuto story, Rated M for later LEMONAGE. Weekly updating, every Friday. Please R&R, Fave and Follow! 3 Thankies :3 xx 3
1. The New Teacher

_**That Illegal Kiss... –Chapter 1/The New Teacher-**_

_**[Hey there everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything been busy with stuff going on personally and only just got my 'mojo' back :D. Anyway this is my newest story – That Illegal Kiss... – I really hope you guys enjoy this story! I do not own any of the characters or the anime in which the characters come from I only own the story line! Please R&R! Rated M for future LEMONAGE! Thanks guys! Love you all! :3]**_

It was an early Monday morning as she made my way to school. She felt depressed as her favourite teacher was being fired for having a sexual relationship with one of her students, she sighed as she saw the gates crammed full of screaming girls, she pushed my way through them all to see that they weren't just girls but mothers of the students.

'Miss? Excuse me Miss!?' One of the mums had grabbed my hand, she looked up at her. 'Could you give your new teacher this for me please?' She was blushing as she handed her a note which she pushed back into her face. 'Why would I do something so stupid like that for you? I'm just here to learn I don't need some middle-aged women bugging me! Now can the rest of you move out of the way so I can get into the school!?'

The rest of the mums began to grunt as they moved out of the way but soon she felt her body being crushed against the school gates which had been shut earlier than usual, she began to pass out as her breath was cut off and she was being crushed. But as she was beginning to pass out she felt the pressure release from her body as the gate was suddenly open and she had two strong arms around me.

'All of you women should be ashamed of yourselves! This is a student and could well have been one of your children! I suggest you all leave the grounds at once before I call the police to have you all removed!' A strong husky voice shouted out as the gate slammed shut and was once again locked into place.

'Are you ok miss?' She looks up to see a handsome young man staring down at her, he had jet black hair and dark blue eyes that you could just get lost in if you were not careful, she stood herself up and brushed herself down as he stood up fully and was towering over her. 'I take it you're the new teacher? The one replacing Miss Sanjo?' She says tilting her head to the side whilst inspecting him. 'Aren't you a little...I don't know, young, to be a teacher?'

He scoffs as he looks down at her before smirking. 'I'll have you know I am 21, sure it might be young to you, but I'm good at my job. Just make sure you're more careful next time, I may not be there to help you out next time.' He smirks before turning and making his way back into the building.

She rolls her eyes to herself as she pulls her leg warmers up and makes her way into the school building as the bell goes. She makes her way down the hallways with the crowds of students doing their usual 'ooos' and 'ahhhhs' as she walked past. Her reputation had carried on from middle school to high school. Being a junior with the constant stares made her feel uneasy but empowered at the same time, she decided to embrace her 'outer character' instead of trying to be herself, she soon realised after leaving middle school that her true self is her character that she had lived with since she transferred.

She made her way to her desk, while ignoring her classmates as usual, as she sits down their teacher comes enters causing all of the girls to sigh in admiration. 'Attention class, as you all know your previous teacher has been fired for having a sexual relationship with one of her students and so I am your new homeroom teacher and I shall be teaching all of her other classes; music, dance and drama. I hope that we can all get along. But one major note I am going to make right now is that I will have each and every one of sent to the principal's office for flirting behaviour and actions, that is something that I do not and never will tolerate.' He walks around the class as all the students groan in disappointment, before long the class goes silent.

'Well, well, well. You managed to make it to class on time did you?' She hears him ask as she turns her head to see him standing in front of her desk. 'Of course I'm on time, if those stupid women weren't standing outside the gate and the gate wasn't locked earlier than usual I would have been even earlier now wouldn't I, Sir.' She replies to him as she sits back in her chair casually, the other girls begin muttering to each other.

'That's Mr. Tsukiyomi to you.' He replied making his way to the front of the class. 'Understand that class? I don't want to be called sir or by my first name. I'll give you detention for that just like miss smart mouth over there.' He says causing her to stand up from her seat. 'That'll be Amu Hinamori to you _sir' _she enunciated on the word sir as she sits back down.

The bell rings out as everyone begins to mutter to one another and leave the room, Amu grabs her bag and makes her way to the door. 'I can tell you are going to be an interesting one Miss Hinamori. I just hope that isn't your downfall with me as your teacher. Oh and by the way, see you after school for your two hour detention.' He smirks at her as she turns to him. 'Sure, whatever.' She then makes her way to her next class as she breaths out a sigh. She knew that she wasn't going to like the new teacher and the fact that he was also taking over her favourite classes as well, that just ticked her off even more. Dance was her favourite class out of them all, guess she was just going to have to deal with it.

As the day progressed more and more people were fawning over Mr. Tsukiyomi. She was completely sick of it, he was just a normal teacher! Not some sex god from outer space that was going to teach them all the ways of sexual intercourse, she laughed at the thought as all the girls acted like dogs on heat. Once lunch had finished the time for her once favourite class started...dance.

She made her way to the dance hall changing rooms and got changed into her dark leggings, white vest top and red loose belly top which spelt 'Sexy' across the chest, this was her usual dancewear and knew that he would more than likely disapprove them as well as everything else to do with her. As she entered the dancehall she saw the rest of her class sitting on the floor rather than stretching.

'Why aren't you guys stretching? This is _dance_ class not sit-on-your-ass class!' she just wanted this class to help her get away from the stress of life once more. 'They aren't stretching because I am giving them the same talk I gave you and the homeroom earlier. Now sit down while we go over the class schedule for today.' He had that same smirk on his face, this sent Amu over the edge of just being a little ticked off. 'Look this is my favourite class! You are not going to ruin this for me! We have a performance in a month and we need to perfect our dance routine! Screw the class schedule! I just want to dance!' She shouted at him as he began walking towards her.

The class began whispering as he stood in front of her. 'Outside.' Amu looked at him with a frustrated look on her face. 'Now!' He shouted causing Amu to jump slightly before she rushed out of the room but still made it look as if she was calm and collected. He followed her out after telling the rest of the class to begin stretching.

'Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that but I just want to dance! It's my favourite class and helps me get over stuff that is stressing me out, don't take this from me!' She explained to him as he pointed to class next door. Amu looked at him strangely but opened the door and entered. 'You say that you just want to dance to get over all of the stress in your life? But I know you really just don't like me Amu. You have to deal with the fact that I am your teacher, I will be until you leave school. Now the reason I have brought you in here is so that you can show me the routine that your teacher taught you all.' He said stiffly.

She looked at him confused once more and with a slight tilt of her head. 'Why me? Why not me and the rest of the class?' she asked feeling confused as to why they were alone. 'I was talking to the class before you came in about the performance and the routine and they all said that you knew the routine better than everybody else, so show me.' He said as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of the mirror. 'I need the music, and a partner.' She scoffed as she began stretching.

'I'll be your partner and your music should be set up in the music player, just select the song that your routine is to.' He said as he watches her carefully. 'I can't do this routine with you Mr. Tsukiyomi, it isn't right for me to dance it with a male teacher.' She walked over to the music player as she felt his eyes bury into her. 'Why not? It's just a dance, and please right now just call me Ikuto. I'm not counting this as a lesson until we get back into the other room. Right now you are teaching me so teach me.'

Amu takes in a deep breath as she takes her black cross hair band and ties her bright pink hair up and plays the song change by Hyuna. She makes her way to the centre of the room and begins to dance to the song, the routine includes Hyuna's pelvic thrusts and chest pumps, when she gets half way through the song she uses the remote to pause the music. 'This is where we do the couple work, it includes close contact and a lot of physical connection. I am going to need someone in here to help me show you, I can't just do it on my own.' Amu says as she breaths through small pants and wiping some of the sweat from her brow. By this time Ikuto is standing in front of her and has grabbed the remote from her. 'Do you trust me?' he asks when she looks up at him with a confused look on her face. 'Not right now, no.' Ikuto smirks as he points the remote at the music player. 'You should, dance up to that part again but continue, I'll try to jump in when it comes to the couple sequence.' He plays the song from the beginning once more after walking away from Amu towards the music player and places the remote on top of it.

Amu begins to dance once again feeling uneasy but does as he says, she is surprised when he is behind her and touching her hips and brings her body onto his for the grinding portion and joins in grinding against her. He flips her around to face him as they do some chest pumping towards each other before the song slips into 'troublemaker' they continue to dance the routine where he places his hand on her thigh turns her and tried to kiss her like in the original routine, they complete the routine by looking at each other and are inches away from kissing. Amu pushes him off of her and makes her way over to the music player to stop the music.

'What the fuck!? You lied to me! You knew the entire routine! You took the piss!' she yells at him as he walks over to her. 'I knew the routine, yes. BUT I needed to see how you picked it up, you only learnt it last week correct?' she nods in frustration and takes a drink of her water. 'I am giving the class a new routine. Being honest, this one is too lower level for you. I am going to give you all a routine that give each of you different roles in the routine. You, Amu, will be the lead. You will have the most to learn, but you will be the best out of them all, and pull this off, will get the best mark out of the whole class.' He's brushes some loose hair off of her face as he smirks slightly at her.

'I hate you...That was just mean! You should've told me before hand! Don't ever trick me like that again! I seriously won't be happy if you do Ikuto!' She says as she slaps his hand away. 'I'm the teacher now Amu, its back to my original rules.' He opens the door and motions her to go back to the main dance hall. She makes her way in and stretches with the rest of the class. 'Ok class, after analysising the routine performed by Amu I have decided to scrap the routine and give you all a dance that better matches your dancing ability. Amu is going to have the lead but I will need to see you all perform your previous routine so that I can give you all other parts. So get started, Amu stand over here by me.' He stands at the front of the class and hits play on the music player as Amu stands next to him.

The class begin to perform the routine, Amu watches each of the class and smiles as she watches Kukai land every move better than the other guys. She hoped that Kukai would be her new partner as she hated working with her last partner, he was a sweaty and smelling kid, and she didn't even know his name. The song ends and Ikuto made his way to the centre of the room making the other class members stand at the front of the class. 'Amu stand here in the centre. I want Kukai to stand next to Amu and perform the couple sequence together. I need to see if this will work.' Ikuto said as Amu took in a deep breath, she made her way to the centre of the room with Kukai.

They perform the couple sequence perfectly and look over at Ikuto as the stand side by side. 'Ok perfect. Kukai and Amu you will be dance partners from now on. The rest of you I want out around them but scatter yourselves looking uneven but still in view.' The class do as told and Ikuto smirks as his vision begins to become reality.

'Ok now I need to teach the background dancers their piece so Amu, Kukai, please go and do some warm up exercises in the corner facing away from the rest of us. I want to see your views on it after I've taught it .' Ikuto says walking past the two teens. Amu and Kukai make their way to the corner of the room.

'So what exercise do you want to do first Kukai?' Amu asks as she stretches once more. 'Actually I was thinking we could talk for a bit first seeing as we are going to be a dancing couple.' Kukai said as he leaned again the banister looking at Amu. 'Well, ok I guess...but now for long. I want to make sure that we are completely warmed up for our routine. So what you want to talk about?' she said looking at him. 'Well, I was wondering why we have never spoken before to be honest.' He said casually moving next to her. 'You're Mr. Popular, whereas I am the 'cool and spicy' Amu Hinamori who hasn't got any friends. You've never had a reason to talk to me, why would you _want_ to talk to me anyway?' she replies with a slight vulnerable undertone to her comment. 'I suppose so, but at the same time I don't know why you don't have any friends. You seem like a pretty nice girl to me.' He smiles at her with an understanding smile. 'I wouldn't mind being your friend to be honest.' She smiles slightly as she studies his expression carefully. 'You're not just faking?' she asks carefully as he shakes his head. 'I'm not faking, I mean it. You're a pretty cool chick you know?' He stands up and begins to do warm up exercises with Amu as they continue to talk about each other and slowly become friends.

'Amu! Kukai! Get over here!' Ikuto yells causing them both to jump, they both jog over to him. 'I want you to watch the new routine, the chorus will be slightly similar to what you both will be dancing. Go and stand by the mirror to observe them.' He hits play as they all stand by the mirror and watch the back dancers perform. They do lifts and mid flight spins along with a lot more intimate dance moves, she blushes slightly as she thinks about what moves she will be doing with Kukai. The other dancers get to the chorus where they begin to do some grinding, chest pumping and some ballroom steps to change positions. Ikuto stops the music and turns to Amu and Kukai. 'Why have you incorporated ballroom? It doesn't go with the music. I think it might be slightly better if we maybe do some step balls changes and maybe even some hip movements in the routine.' Amu commented with Kukai just nodding in agreement.

'It will just be the background dancers doing the ballroom steps, you guys will be stealing the attention at that particular moment any way. Amu you will be getting some moves of being thrown across the stage and Kukai you will be doing some break dancing moves along with getting to flirt with Amu a little. This dance is going to be hot and passionate. I'm testing some of your acting in this dance which will go towards some of your drama grades ok?' the whole class break into whispers and complaints as Ikuto takes a sip of water from his bottle.

'I don't want to hear you guys complaining! You are all going to give this your all and so much more. I don't want to be let down by any of you.' Ikuto says as he looks into the mirror whilst putting his bottle down and closing the cap. 'You will all work hard and make me proud, do you understand me!?' He shouted with an annoyed tone. He looked over at Amu and Kukai, 'so what are your opinions on my decision? Are you both going to moan at me as well?' he sighed out as he put a hand to his forehead suggesting he has a headache.

'I think it's a good idea Mr. Tsukiyomi just keep the challenges coming ok?' Kukai grins as he looks over at Amu. 'Yeah sure whatever just make sure that the routine doesn't bore me.' Amu says as she leans against Kukai. The rest of the class begin to gossip as Kukai puts an arm around Amu's waist. 'I think this is gonna be a lot more fun than you guys realise. So quit you're complaining! Just get on with it and don't ask questions.' Kukai said with a cheeky grin plastered across his face.

Ikuto puts the music on for the group to practice before taking Kukai and Amu back into the spare dance hall. 'Ok you two, I need to believe that you two are in love with each other but also have an outstanding hate for the other. You want a relationship with the other but aren't sure if it is just a sexual attraction or a full on physical and emotional attraction pulling you towards each other.' Ikuto started to say to the couple before the door had even finished shutting, Amu and Kukai looked at each other with uncertain eyes. 'You have to be longing to touch one another but also despise the fact that you want the other so badly. Amu I need you to stand over in left hand upper corner of the stage, you will start off in a position with the other girls surrounding you and holding their hands all across your body so go to that position please.' Ikuto said as he made his way to the corner with her, as they both arrived he positions her facing the back of the room and having both hand above her head and her left leg bent up slightly.

'Ok good, now on to you Kukai, I need you at the front of the stage but in the opposite corner to Amu, you will be facing out to the audience with the other guys sitting down on some boxes as if you are all hanging out and listening to music, you are going to cue in the beginning of the song by pressing the play button on an old boom box player, you know the big ones from the 80s? You are going to hit the play button which will start up the music, to start out with you are going to be bopping with the rest of the guys while Amu and the girls move their hips in time with the start up music, once the beat really kicks in I want Amu and the girls platform to be turned around but keeping them hidden with the spotlight being off.' He smirks as he looks over at Amu still holding the position, he then looks back over at Kukai who is sat on a small stool he got from the corner. 'Ok awesome so you understand what I'm saying so far. Now after the beat kicks in and the girls platform has been turned to face you and the audience you group are going to look at them before standing up and dancing your way into centre stage, three of the guys are going to take the boxes off the stage quickly before rejoining you and the other guys, you are going to d back flips to the centre stage where a spotlight will follow you while you and the guys are having fun break dancing and such the song is going to slow down and you are going to step out of the circle and look at Amu's group again.' Ikuto continues as he paces long the length of the mirror.

Amu looks over her shoulder at Kukai, who grins back at her before facing the back again. Kukai looks at Ikuto and begins imagining the sequence in his head as Ikuto walks over to the centre stage and looks at Amu. 'Ok Amu keep that position but turn to face me.' Ikuto requests as he smirks with his next thought, Amu turns towards him while keeping the same position. 'Ok now Kukai I want you to watch this next part as this is what I want you both to do. Amu at this point when Kukai is looking at you the girls hands will roam over you as they are pulled away and the girls all sit on the floor, you will point over to Kukai and start gesturing for him to come closer, you need to have a slight lustful look across your face as you begin walking forward, Kukai will begin to walk towards you before you both stop at the front of the stage. Now let's go through that part first.' Ikuto says with a careful tone, Kukai makes his way to the front of the class to observe the movements.

Amu brings her arms down slowly and looks over at Ikuto with a lust filled look as she points her finger at him with a powerful jolt of the hand towards him as Ikuto keeps his body half turned towards the front of the stage but keeps a cool and collected look on his face before it grows more lustful like Amu's and they both begin to walk towards the front of the class, they stop and turn to each other as their bodies just touch. 'Very good. Now Kukai take my place and look down into Amu's eyes with the same lustful look, give her a look as if to say you are going to have her and own her no matter what.' Ikuto snaps his fingers as he switches positions with Kukai, once Kukai looks down at Amu with possessive and sexy eyes Ikuto walks back towards them and pushes them slightly closer together so that Amu's breasts are just touching Kukai's chest. Amu blushes slightly before taking control of herself and keeping the same look on her face.

'Ok good, now when you both get to this position I want you both to touch each other, don't be afraid of the intimacy as this is the entire point to the routine. You both long for each other although you know that you have nothing in common and don't fit as a couple at all. You need to show the audience that there is a certain atmosphere drawing the both of you together. At this point it will be quiet apart from three big drum beats, when each of these beats are heard you need to change position. With the first one you both need to throw your hands onto the other, Kukai you need to touch her shoulders where as Amu you need to throw your arms around his neck, on the second beat Kukai you will have your arms reaching around Amu's back where as Amu you will move your hands down to his chest on the last beat Kukai you are going to turn Amu around so that she has her back firmly against your chest. Amu he is going to have a hold of your friends and both of your hands will be over your stomach and your breasts, think back to the phantom of the opera when the phantom has Christine in the same position. Now go back to the first positions as Amu is getting you to come closer to her, you will need to do the drum beat movements. I'll cue you both in with the drum beats by saying 1, 2, 3! Make sure to make the movements powerful and controlling, I know you have it in you, keep it together and show me what you are made of!' he shouts out before they take their positions.

Amu looks over at Kukai and looks at him with a possessive and seductive look as Kukai returns her look with a possessive and lustful look as they begin to move to the front of the stage, they turn to each other with their bodies close. 'ONE!' Ikuto shouts out as they both touch each other with powerful movements yet gentle enough not to hurt the other. 'TWO!' Ikuto shouts out straight after as they quickly yet possessively move their hands to their second position. 'THREE!' Ikuto yells as Kukai turns Amu around in his arms and gripping her hands keeping them firmly over her body.

'Ok good, now for this section I want you to have your head tilt back slightly as if in ecstasy from Kukai's touch, Kukai you need to keep your mouth close to her neck as if breathing in her scent to take possession of Amu. I want the audience to feel the passion and yearning building between the two of you, you need to make it really believable ok?' Ikuto states as he circles them once more. The two do as he says, Amu tilts her head back slightly as Kukai buries his head into her neck. 'Good! Now I need you both to struggle through these feelings before breaking free of each other's grasp and make your way back to your groups, of course Kukai you and your group will be at the back while Amu and her group come forward, I want you to stand in centre stage Amu as the music kicks up again, this is where you will have to start preparing for the first chorus by dancing with the rest of the girls, I want you to go and watch as many kpop videos for your homework assignment today, I'm trusting you to come up with your dance sequence and show me tomorrow. Kukai, same goes for you, once the girls start dancing you and your group will take to the left of the girls to do your own little sequence, don't disappointment me, either of you.' Ikuto says as the bells rings, Amu and Kukai nod at him before releasing each other and making their way to the door. 'Oh and Amu...' Amu looks back at Ikuto with a bored look as Kukai waits with door open for her. 'See you in detention.' Ikuto smirks as Amu rolls her eyes and makes her way towards the door.

'After you Amu, a lady always goes first.' Kukai said smiling down at her causing her to blush slightly while leaving the class with him following her. 'So why have you got detention with him?' Kukai asks as he follows her towards the changing rooms. 'I called him sir.' She laughs as they reach the changing rooms. 'I'll meet you out here Amu, don't leave without me.' He grins at her as he enters the boys changing rooms, Amu gets changed and makes her way outside after adjusting her hair, she brushes her bright pink hair and tying up the top half of her hair on the left side of the top of her head. Once finished she quickly sprays herself with _impulse: true love_ then leaves the changing rooms.

'Amu...' she looks around the empty hallway to see Ikuto walking towards her. 'Oh god not you! What do you want now!? I'll be at detention in a minute ok?' Amu responds with a huff.

'I'm not going to scold you girl, so watch your manners.' Ikuto snaps back at her before softening his facial expression and his vocal pitch. 'I just wanted to congratulate you on how well you done in class today. I want you to keep that type of energy up in all of my classes.' He starts walking towards her making her back away to the wall. She keeps a stern eye on him as he draws closer.

'Is that it?' she asks coldly as he stops in front of her. 'No, I want you to take more care when you are coming into school in future, I don't know how much longer those stupid women are going to be crowding the gates in the morning. I don't want to have to 'save you' again.' He takes a piece of her hair and presses it to his lips. 'This colour really suits you...' he steps away from her and smirks. 'But you have to hurry up to detention. I won't hesitate to make it longer than it has to be.' He turns on his heal and begins to walk away. 'Oh and one more thing, good choice in dancewear, you're going to need to keep that style to be able to move around perfectly like today.' He leaves her standing alone in the hallway, she lets out a sigh of relief.

'Hey there, thanks for waiting. I thought you were gonna walk off without me.' Kukai walks next to her grinning. 'Why would I do that?' she asks nonchalantly as they begin walking towards the second building side by side. 'Well because you are the 'cool and spicy' Amu Hinamori! The girl who is too cool to wait around for people or have friends.' He says amusingly. 'Don't call me that...I don't like it when people talk about me like that. I never used to be like this, it just stuck with me from middle school though, after I started middle school everyone branded me as a cool and confident girl when I really wasn't. Now I've just learnt to accept that I can't be anything else but that type of person.' She said keeping her gaze forward to avoid seeing his reaction.

'I see...sorry Amu, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Hey, do you want me to wait for you to finish in detention?' he asks smiling understandingly towards her. 'You don't have to. It'll be two hours and you'll get pretty bored waiting so you can go home.' She replies as she walks up the steps towards the school.

'HEY! KUKAI!' they both stop as they hear footsteps run up behind them. 'What the hell is wrong with you man!? Are we not doing football practice today!?' a boy slightly older than Kukai asked through small pants. Kukai looks up at Amu before looking back at his friend. 'Not today man.' He replies to the slightly annoyed teen. 'Seriously!? We've been waiting for you for about 30 minutes Kukai!' his friend shouted back at him, Amu walks down to the boy and stands right in front of him.

'He's given you his answer. I suggest you leave.' She retorts to him as he looks over her shoulder at Kukai with anger in his eyes. 'So now you are ditching your true friends to hang out with _her_?' he spits out the words. 'It's up to me who I hang with! You can't tell me not to hang with her so I suggest you leave. I'll call you if I decide that you are still worth knowing.' Kukai replies as he grabs Amu's arm gently and leads her into the school building.

'He seems like an ass.' Amu says as they walk down the empty halls towards her homeroom. 'Yeah he can be an ass, he doesn't like being blown off. He probably hates it more this time more than ever though.' Kukai begins to say as they reach the class room and Ikuto opens the door. 'You're late. And you should have gone home by now.' Ikuto says in an annoyed tone. 'I'm waiting for Amu. _Sir._' Kukai purred in response. 'Fine! Both of you get in here!' Ikuto groans out as he allows them to come in.

Amu makes her way to her chair and Kukai follows her to the seat beside her and grins at her. 'So what are you thinking of doing for your dance piece?' he asks her as he leans on the table. 'I'm not going to tell you! You're my competition when it comes to that.' She grins back at him.

'No talking in detention you two!' Ikuto shouts out from behind his desk. 'Oh come on! Don't make this even worse!' Amu responds as she sits back in her chair. 'Yeah! We're talking about your class after all!' Kukai says back as he sits up fully. 'we're trying to bond as dance partners or do you not want us having that whole 'hot and sensual' feel when we dance together?' he scoffed as he stood up and walked down to the front where Ikuto was sitting.

'Very well, work on your flirting towards each other for the next two hours. I want to see the passion flow between you two.' He responds by glancing up at him for a second. Kukai makes his way back to his seat next to Amu. 'But I want to see you really flirting, show me that you can make it look realistic.' The two teens look at each other then down at Ikuto with slightly confused faces. He sighs and sits up to look at them both better. 'I want you to be your characters while you are both in here. You need to feel passion and longing between you both. I want you to make it realistic. You're both hungry to get a hold of one another. Get it?'

They both look at each other once more, Amu blushes incredibly before looking away from Kukai back towards the front of the room where Ikuto is still looking up at them, Kukai keeps his eye fixed on Amu before moving his head towards her neck and gently breathing on her neck causing her to shiver slightly. 'Do we really have to do this!? We've just become friends and aren't even in class right now!' Amu says down to Ikuto who is grinning up at her. 'It shouldn't matter if you are in class or not. Kukai understands that so I suggest that you start practicing.' He responds as Kukai kisses her neck gently. She shivers once more before moving away from him slightly. 'Look Amu, this won't ruin our friendship, just look at it as if we are doing a solo acting workshop ok?' Kukai says smiling at her. She looks at him and after a moment's silence she takes in a deep breath and nods slowly.

Ikuto continues to look on as Amu turns her chair towards Kukai who smiles at her in an understanding and friendly way before taking a deep breath with her so that they may prepare themselves and get into character. 'Ready?' Kukai asks while both their eyes are closed. 'Yes.' Amu replies as they both take one final last breath and open their eyes once they look at each other they can feel a small connection spark between them as Kukai moves his chair to face Amu before grabbing her chair and pulling her closer to him, but keeping her legs to the side so that they were not crushed by the impact of their chairs clashing against one another.

Amu looks deeply into his eyes as he reaches forward for her and grips her hair loosely before pulling her head closer to his and begins to breathe on her neck slightly once more and once he feels her shiver slightly he runs his lips along her neck causing her to pant out slightly, he grins down at her as he begins to run his tongue along her neck slowly and sensually causing her eyes to roll back in pleasure, he smiles as he once again kisses her neck only more aggressively this time causing her back to arch up slightly.

He stops kissing her neck before he feels himself loose complete control he lets go of her hair and is surprised when she moves towards him and begins licking his neck gently causing him to groan out gently in pleasure and shock, by this time Ikuto has excused himself to get a coffee, Kukai grips onto Amu by her shoulders and stares into her eyes with lust as he brings her closer to him and feels her arms go around his neck and become entangled in his hair. He brings his lips close to hers and feels them gently brush against his before she pulls away slightly and looks into his eyes once more to reveal her seductive look. Kukai bites her bottom lip gently as Amu kicks her chair back and climbs on top of his lap, this shocks Kukai who can feel a small bulge forming in his pants.

He moans out loud yet gently in her ear as she moves towards his neck once more and begins licking his neck gently causing him to bury his hands in her hair and grip onto her head to move her face to face his own. He moves her head closer to his and kisses her passionately on the lips causing her to grip onto his shirt tightly as pleasure builds up inside her once more, she feels his tongue against her lips begging for entry but stops and pushes herself off of him as they hear Ikuto cough slightly as he re enters the room.

Amu turns around feeling totally humiliated and afraid that her friendship with Kukai was now over. 'That's enough you two. Forget about the detention I think I've seen enough. Get going, both of you.' Amu looks back at Kukai who was blushing and slowly stood up after picking up his bag, she felt her humility taking over as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the class and down the hallway before hiding between two lockers and sitting on the floor.

She feels tears leave her eyes and begins sobbing slightly before hearing footsteps coming around the corner and stop just beside her. She stops her sobbing and is too afraid to see who it is as she never wanted anyone to see her look so vulnerable. 'Amu...why are you crying?' she heard him say before tears began to escape her eyes again.

_**[Well there you have it everyone! The end of chapter 1 of That Illegal Kiss... who will it be that has followed poor Amu out to the hallway? Ikuto the boring but oh so sexy teacher who has shown some feelings towards Amu and fears for her safety to some degree or will it Kukai? The hot jock who is supposed to be her friend that she just made out with? You will have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Please R&R there will be lots of lemons in future chapters so please keep an eye out! Love you all guys! Peace out ;) xx]**_


	2. Confused Emotions

_**That Illegal Kiss... –Chapter 2/Confused Emotions-**_

_**[Hey guys and welcome to chapter 2 of That Illegal Kiss... In the last chapter Amu and Kukai were paired up to be dance partners but had to learn to really flirt with each other and build up passion between them. After becoming friends and getting detention the two of them had a smooching session to try to improve on their flirting abilities between one another. But who was it that chased Amu out of the class? Was it Kukai her new caring friend or was it Ikuto her not so favourite teacher who got Kukai and Amu to smooch in the first place? You'll find all that out and more in this new chapter! Please remember I only own the storyline not the characters or anime! Enjoy! Love you all!]**_

'Amu...why are you crying?' He said standing next to her as she sobbed on the floor. The tears began to escape once more as she puts her hands to her face. 'Hey, I'm sorry! Please don't cry! Amu, please look at me...' He said kneeling down by her side and gently touching one of her hands. She flinches slightly but soon relaxes and stops her sobbing, she looks over at him to see a concerned Kukai next to her.

'Why did you follow me...I thought you'd hate me after that...' She replies as she brings her knees up to her face. 'Because I could tell you were upset. Did I do something wrong?' He asks frowning slightly. 'No you didn't, I did.' She responds as she sighs into her knees, he touches her cheek gently. 'I think you were amazing, if that is you acting then I wonder what it will be like for the guy you eventually get with.' He smiles gently at her as she looks at him. 'I highly doubt that. But thanks Kukai.' She smiles at him as she wipes the tears from her face and stands up with his help.

'I see you both really got into your roles. I knew I made a good choice when I chose you two for the lead roles. Now maybe not go that crazy on stage but never the less, well done, both of you.' Ikuto said from behind the teens, they both look over at him. 'Ikuto just leave me the hell alone ok? I don't want you as a teacher! I'm only dealing with it because you teach dance. I will act nicer towards you when you are teaching dance but don't think for a second that I actually like you.' Amu shouted at him as Kukai holds her hand gently.

'Well that's a shame...' Ikuto responded with a small frown on his face filled with disappointment. 'Oh yeah!? And why's that?' She responds as she turns to face him completely. 'Because I thought we were finally getting along, I was starting to like you as a student.' He sighed out in frustration shocking Amu. 'You should both get home, it's getting late.' He simply responded as he walked back to the classroom.

'Can I walk you home?' Amu snapped out of her stare as Kukai stood in front of her and smiled with his question. 'Oh, umm, sure thing...' She responds as they turned towards the front entrance of the school. 'Was I a bit harsh towards him?' She asked as they got onto the main road away from the school. 'What makes you say that?' Kukai asked with confusion laced in his voice.

'With the way I just snapped at him?' She says looking down at the floor as they continued to walk. 'Not really no. He took you out of your comfort zone, you had to vent your feelings at least you done it in a healthy way. Some people use their fists you actually faced the problem head on. So feel proud ok?' He smiles at her as they continue to walk side by side down the road. 'Hmm...I never thought of it like that. Thanks Kukai!' She smiles as she looks up and then back at him. 'I'm just up the road here, where's your place?' They both stop and look around. 'Just around the corner. I'll walk you to your door then meet you tomorrow morning. We can go to school together ok?' He asks with a cheeky grin. 'Yeah sure thing.' She walks over to her gate and looks back at him as she shuts the gate.

'I'll pick you up around 7:30 ok?' he says with a friendly tone to his voice before walking over to her and kissing her cheek gently. 'See you tomorrow Amu.' He walks off up the road as Amu runs into her house blushing. 'Welcome home Amu! How was the new teacher?' Amu's mum asks as she walks over to her from the kitchen. 'He was ok I suppose. Not sure if I like him as the teacher or not though.' She responds as she kicks her shoes off. 'Let me know when dinner is ready?' Amu's mum smiles slightly as she gets back to making dinner. 'Don't I always?' Her mum responds as Amu makes her way to her room.

As soon as Amu enters her room she locks the door as she hears someone knock on the door gently. 'What is it Ami?' She responds. 'Hey, how do you always know it's me!?' Her little sister asked. 'Because you're the only person who bugs me when I get home, what's wrong today?' She asks as she takes her school uniform off and gets her dance clothes from school back on. 'I just want to play today!' Ami responded with a giggle. 'Not today Ami, I've got homework tonight.' Amu replies as she turns her laptop on. 'Oh ok...maybe tomorrow?' Ami replied. 'Maybe, go and play with dad for now though ok?' Amu said as she gets her kpop playlist up on YouTube, she waits until she hears Ami's footsteps disappear down the hallway as she stretches then begins to play her music and come up with a 5 minute dance routine for dance class. She smiles at herself in the mirror as she finishes the routine off for a 10th time to perfect any kinks in her routine and the sharpness of her movements.

She opens the doors to her balcony and stands outside to breath in the cool air as she takes a sip from her water bottle. 'Amu! Dinner is ready!' She hears her mum shout up the stairs. 'Ok mum! Be down in a bit!' She sighs to herself before sitting down on her balcony floor and slips her legs through her railing. She thinks back to how the day panned out and touches her lips as she lays back thinking of Kukai kissing her before she suddenly has a thought of Ikuto pass through her mind she sits up and shakes her head to try and delete the thought from her mind, she sighs as she rests her forehead against the railing. 'He really is strange...' She says aloud as she thinks back to after she left the changing rooms to wait for Kukai, why did he press her hair to his lips? She shivered slightly after feeling the cool breeze suddenly pick up. 'Ok I need to stop thinking about that _guy_' She sighs to herself before she enters her bedroom again and shuts the doors once more.

After eating dinner with her family she had her usual late evening bath and came into her bedroom locking the door and dropping her towel to the floor as she got her panties on and her short night dress on, she looked out towards the balcony once more before locking the doors and slipping into bed. As she slowly falls asleep in her dark room thoughts of her and Kukai fill her mind, she dreams of them going out on a date and it ending up getting more intense between them ,compared to the classroom it was a whole other level, she twists and turns in her sleep as her thoughts suddenly turn to Ikuto, Kukai is nowhere to be seen as Amu is sitting alone in dance hall with Ikuto, she looks down to see she is wearing a short dress as Ikuto walks closer to her and strokes her cheek gently, Amu responds to this and moves her arms up around his neck and then down to his chest as she snuggles her cheek against his hand slightly. 'Amu...' She looks into his eyes as he moves in to kiss her passionately on the lips.

At this moment Amu jumps up in bed as her alarm starts ringing for her to get up, she turns it off as she brings her knees up to her chest as she breaths in and out slowly. 'That was some fucked up dream...' She climbs out of bed and has a quick shower before getting into her uniform and packing her dance shorts and a tight belly top along with her dance shoes and runs downstairs, she opens the door to see Kukai about to ring the doorbell.

'Well hi there' He says with a cheeky grin causing her to blush. 'Hi...' She takes her hair brush as she brushes her hair through before tying it up on the side of her head. 'How long have you been out here?' She asked as she stepped forward and shut the door silently behind her. 'I just got here, why?' He asks as he looks at her. 'Oh, because my family aren't up until about 8, my little sister's school is just up the road so it doesn't take my parents long to drop her off, that and the fact that my parents mainly work from home.' She replies as she waits for him to move.

'Oh right ok then, I won't ring the doorbell in future.' He laughs his reply as he kisses her cheek and steps to the side to give her room to leave her entrance. 'Thanks...' She replies shyly as they walk down the path and start walking down the road towards the school. 'Everything ok Amu?' Kukai asks with a concerned face. 'Yeah fine, sorry.' She replies as she holds her bag over her shoulder casually. 'Ok good, have you sorted out your routine for class?' He asks as he holds her hand gently. She blushes slightly as she looks away before looking back at him. 'Yeah I did mine last night. Why scared that mine is going to be better than yours?' She sticks her tongue out at him playfully.

'No! I've finished mine as well! I was just checking to make sure you had done yours.' He said as he pushed her playfully. 'Hey don't be mean!' Amu teased as she pushed him back playfully as well. 'How was I mean?! I didn't push you that hard.' He grinned back at her as he pushed her gently once more causing her to start giggling, as she continues to look at Kukai she accidentally bumps into someone.

'Oh I'm sorry...' She turns around to see Ikuto staring down at her causing her to blush slightly. 'Sorry Mr. Tsukiyomi, we were just having some fun.' Kukai responded as he took a hold of Amu's hand and stands next to her in a protective manner. She looks at Kukai with slight confusion as Ikuto continues to start down at her. 'Not a problem, just mind out where you are both walking.' Amu looks up at him. 'I don't want my best students to get hurt when your big performance isn't too far away.' He says as he looks them both over, his gaze becomes fixated on their hands. 'I see you still trust each other. Very good, I'll see you in homeroom Amu. Don't be late.' He says as he turns and heads up towards the school.

'I really don't like him.' Kukai says under his breath. Amu looks at him with concern. 'Hey, are you ok Kukai?' She asks before seeing his old friendly and cheeky self come back to his face. 'Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't like him is all.' He smiles at her before leading the way towards the school. 'Strange, you seemed ok about him yesterday? What changed?' She tilts her head as she wonders about his feelings. 'Nothing I just decided that I don't like him' He smiles at her. She shrugs off her weird suspicions of Kukai as they enter the school safely through the crowd of young mums.

They walk into the school building whilst discussing their dance routines and what outfits they think that they'll be asked to wear for the final performance. Amu smiles at Kukai as she comes to her homeroom door. 'Well I guess I'll see you in dance?' She smiles at Kukai. 'Sure thing, take care in your other lessons ok?' He smiles at her. 'And remember you are cool and spicy even when being yourself.' He smiles at her cheekily before making his way to his own homeroom.

She opens the door and walks in to sit down at her desk. 'Amu, could you come here for a second please?' she stops as she hears Ikuto's voice call out from the doorway. She turns to face him and nods, she walks over to him. 'What's wrong now?' She says to him in a bored voice. 'I just wanted to apologise for what happened in detention yesterday. I didn't mean to throw you that far out of your comfort zone or to upset you that much. I just want this performance to be perfect for you. Your previous teacher explained how this means a lot to you. I hope that I can help you to make it as big as you want it to be, I look forward to seeing your routine later.' He says with a small frown appearing across his face.

'I'm over that now, I was hurt because I didn't want to lose Kukai as a friend, now I know that we are closer I'm not so worried anymore. Besides this is a big deal to me, I'm just glad you paired me with the best male dancer in the school.' She says as she turns to go back to her seat before feeling his hand gently grab hers. 'Just be careful who you trust Amu.' His eyes were stern but filled with concern. 'I don't want you getting hurt.' He let go of her hand as the rest of the class enter and Amu goes back to her seat feeling like her head was going to explode.

The bell rings and everyone takes their seats. 'Good morning class, I hope you are all ready and prepared for all of your lessons today.' Ikuto says with a bored tone as he yawns slightly. 'Mr. Tsukiyomi? You look really tired today, did you not sleep ok?' One of the female students at the front of the class threw her hand up and asked the questions which makes the class go silent and look at him carefully. 'I'm ok thank you for the concern. I just had trouble getting to sleep last night, had a lot of things on my mind.' He responded as Amu looked down at him at the same moment that he looked up at her.

She blushes slightly but keeps her 'cool and spicy' personality up as she sits back casually. 'Oh I hope that it won't make you sick! That would be just awful!' The first students' friend says as she sits forward slightly while twirling some hair with her fingers. Amu rolls her eyes at the girls' immaturity, she couldn't understand the girls at her school, they were all fawning all over him like he was some god. It made her sick and what was worse is that she had some weird feeling in her chest every time he looked at her. She knew it was either hate or love, she bit her lip slightly. She didn't think she liked him, she was sure she didn't like him so she concluded that it was and always will be hate that she feels for him. 'Just make sure you all have a good day and I will see you all on Monday morning.' Ikuto says snapping Amu out of her mind babble as the bell rings.

The day progresses on and finally reaches lunch time, after getting her food from the cafeteria she makes her way to the outside seating and sits down on her usual bench alone. 'Anyone sitting here?' Amu turns slightly in her seat to see Kukai and his soccer team standing behind him. 'Oh hey Kukai, um, no one usually sits out here but me.' She replies as all the soccer guys look at Kukai with uncertain faces. 'So in other words all of these seats are free?' Kukai chimed in with his usual cheeky grin. She smiles back and nods slightly, Kukai sits next to her before looking at his friends. 'Well? What are you all waiting for?! An invitation? Sit down!' He yells at them causing them all to jump and sit down at the surrounding tables.

'Hope you don't mind. Didn't want you sitting alone and these guys always sit with me so I thought that we could all sit together.' He says with a caring smile. 'Thanks Kukai, that's really sweet.' Amu replies as she takes a bit out of her sandwich. 'So are you looking forward to dance class?' Amu asked him casually. 'To be honest, no I'm not.' Kukai replies with a gloomy look over his face. 'You don't want to dance with me again?' She frowns taking another bite of her sandwich. He shakes his head and looks down before looking at her again. 'It's not that at all, I just don't want you to feel uneasy again.' He says with a sad look on his face.

'Hey, look at me.' She says touching his hand gently, he looks up at her. 'I'm ok now, you know the reason why I felt uneasy yesterday, besides we're past that now. I'm looking forward to seeing what you've come up with for your routine.' She smiles at him as he holds her hand just as gently. 'Well if you're sure...' He says as she takes another bite from her sandwich. 'Just promise me that if he starts talking crap again you tell him how it is ok?' She nods slowly. 'I will don't worry.' She smiles as she finishes her sandwich. 'You don't have to be so worried about me ok?' She says carefully as she takes a sip of water.

'Maybe I don't have to be, but I am. I am because I don't like the way he looks at you.' He replies as he let's go of her hand and punches the table. She looks at him with a confused look on her face and puts her water back down. 'What do you mean?' She asks him with a demanding yet confused tone. 'He is always watching you closely in class, he smirks every time you are dancing. It just makes me so mad that he looks at you like you are some object!' He slams his fist down on the table once more. She holds his hand tightly. 'Kukai! Calm down. Honestly I think you are over thinking this entirely. He is just making sure I perform the moves correctly.' She smiles at him and touches his cheek gently. 'You know that this means a lot to me. The performance I mean. People don't realise how much I want to prove myself. Our previous teacher explained it to Mr. Tsukiyomi and he understands and is trying to help me out with that.' She explains trying to calm his nerves.

'Well if you think that is all he is doing, maybe I am over reacting a little bit, but I just can't help it. Especially how you reacted last night.' He explains to her with a sad tone to his voice. He soon perks up once she touches his face reassuringly and smiles at him. They then finish off their lunches and begin to discuss meeting up over the weekend to go over the dance moves. 'So I take it you want my number so you can call me when you get a studio sorted out?' Amu says to him as she leans forward on the table with one arm. 'Well that was the plan.' He replied with his signature cheeky grin. She nods as she takes out her phone and passes it to him after taking his phone to input her number, once this is done they exchange their phones back. 'So you're going to find the studio, tell me the price so we can split the cost?' She asks with a satisfied smile on her face as she packs up her rubbish and puts it in the trash before picking up her gym bag and school bag as the bell goes. 'Ready?' she says holding her hand out to him. He nods and takes her hand.

They are then inside of the dance hall after getting changed waiting for Ikuto to arrive and start class, Amu and Kukai are standing by the mirror stretching and chatting about their dance routines and showing each other some small moves from their routines. Amu is giggling at one of Kukai's moves when Ikuto finally enters the classroom, Kukai stands up and stands next to Amu as she continues to giggle before Ikuto stands in front of her.

'Something funny Miss Hinamori?' He asks coldly causing her to instantly stop giggling and look at Kukai. 'I was just laughing at one of Kukai's moves.' She looks down at the floor. 'You are here to learn not to laugh at others Miss Hinamori. You two join the others.' Ikuto says coldly as the class stand together in the centre of the room.

'Now you can all probably tell I'm not having a good day, correct?' the class respond with a confirmation each, Kukai stands next to Amu who is frowning slightly. 'I am going to say this once and only once. I do not want students accusing me of doing vile and disgusting things to them. I take my job seriously and never fraternise with my students! Are we clear!?' Ikuto shouted in frustration.

The class falls silent and Ikuto begins pacing up and down in front of the mirror. Amu continues to look down until she feels Kukai's hand tighten slightly on hers, she looks up at him as he smiles down at her. 'Now that we have that out of the way I just want to get straight to work with this routine and then go home.' Ikuto says as he puts his hand to his forehead. 'Kukai show us your dance routine that I asked you to come up with for homework. After that we will see Miss Hinamori's.' Ikuto states as the class stand next to him, Kukai reluctantly lets go of Amu's hand as he goes and puts his CD in to play his track. As the music starts up he stands in the last position he would have been in for the last part of the dance.

Once the beat truly kicks in Kukai dances his way into the centre of the room and performs several break dancing moves along with some chest pumps and body ripples. Once the song ends he runs over to the music player to switch it off. He looks over at Ikuto panting from the dancing and walks towards him. 'So, what did you think?' Ikuto stood up straight from the mirror which he was leaning against. 'I think we can brush up on your moves to make them sharper but that was good.' Kukai nods and gets his CD out of the music player and walks over to Amu.

'You're turn Miss Hinamori.' Ikuto says in a bored tone laced slightly with slight hope and excitement. Amu and Kukai high five as they switch places, Amu links her Ipod up to the sound system and presses play, as her music starts up she stands in the centre of the room and starts out with some small chest movements before the beat kicks in and she jumps up with a fist pump before doing some pelvic thrusts and then turning with another jump to land in for doing some butt pumps. She slowly turns to face the front in time with the music after this she does some body ripples and several body bops where she bops her butt out, she continues through until the end of her remix, at the end of her routine she is standing off to the right hand side of the stage and is looking to the left with an arm across her chest and holding her arm out towards where Kukai would be standing.

She runs over to the sound system and unplugs her Ipod before walking back to the stage and looking at Ikuto while taking a sip of water. 'How was that?' She asks between small pants and sips of water. 'Good, you could've put more emotion in your facial expression though, but other than that very good.' He replied as Amu bows in appreciation and makes her way over to Kukai's side and smiles at him.

'Now I know that the rest of you are still waiting for me to come up with the rest of the choreography and we should all thank our lead dancers for doing their homework and coming up with their dance routines. Without them doing that we would not be able to continue with the routine.' He walks forward to the centre of the class and claps in Kukai and Amu's direction with the rest of the class. 'Now I want to see everything from the beginning up until they both finish their individual routines. Kukai make your moves sharper and as soon as Miss Hinamori begins to move to the opposite side I want you to start moving towards her, as soon as she holds her hand out to your direction I want you to start your dance sequence ok?' Kukai nods sharply as he smiles at Amu. 'Miss Hinamori, I need you to put more emotion into it. Remember you want Kukai for yourself but at the same time you can't stand to be anywhere near him.' He keeps his gaze looked with hers until she nods with acceptance.

'Ok good, now everyone to your places and show me the whole dance from beginning to their final positions.' Ikuto claps his hands as his class moves to their positions. 'I will need your music each though, Miss Hinamori do you have a CD of your music?' Ikuto walks over to Amu before she gets into position with the girls. 'Yeah I burnt the remix on here last night.' She goes over to the table and hands him her CD as Kukai makes his way over and hands him his CD as well. 'Great thanks guys, I'll hang onto the both of these and make the track that you guys will be dancing to, also please keep in mind that we will have an hour's show slot to fill, I don't want any fucking around, you all really need to be on the ball with this and get everything right when it is taught to you so we just have a few bits to chisel to perfection like Miss Hinamori needs more emotion and Kukai has to be sharper in his movements.' Ikuto says as he puts both CDs into the sound system along with his CD so they all play one after another. 'Ready? Go!'

After 2 hours of gruelling practice the bell finally rings and Amu sits on the floor in exhaustion. 'You ok Amu?' Kukai and a couple of other guys stand next to her. 'Yeah just need to rest my legs for a second and warm down, I don't want to pull a muscle after all.' She smiles up at them as she begins to warm down her muscles . 'Ok I'll wait for you outside the changing rooms ok?' Kukai says with his signature cheeky grin before leaving with his friends.

After 5 minutes of warming down her muscles she stands up and stretches her arms outward and the upward. 'Your routine was very impressive Amu. We may need to add some bits to it though, I can see you and Kukai making some couple movements during some parts in your music and routine.' Ikuto says as he stands behind Amu, she turns to face him and nods before walking towards the table only to have him follow her.

'I just have one question for you Amu.' He begins to say before she turns to face him. 'What no more "Miss Hinamori"?' She asks with a slight anger to her tone. 'It's only because you went and told the principal that I was looking at inappropriately! I mean what the hell!? I've never touched inappropriately outside of class, every time we have had contact has been during dance class where you have been teaching me or I have been teaching you, so why the hell did you try to get me fired!?' He yells at her as she backs away from him to the table and he leans over her slightly.

'What the hell are you on about!? I've never said anything like that that to the principal! What good would that get!? If I have a problem with someone I tell them to their face now get the hell away from me.' She says as she pushes him away from her and begins to walk towards the door. 'If it wasn't you then who the hell was it!?' He shouts after her. 'Why don't you accuse the rest of the girls in this class!?' She yells back at him as she slams the door behind her leaving her Ipod behind without realising.

'What an asshole! What the hell is his problem!?' She mumbles loudly to herself as she walks past her classmates and bumps into Kukai who hugs her. 'Hey Amu, what happened?' He asks holding her shoulders and looking at her angry face. 'The stupid prick accused me of accusing him looking at me inappropriately! I never said that or anything like that!' She says loudly before looking for her Ipod in her pockets. 'Ah crap! I left my Ipod and my hoodie in there because he made me so mad! Could you go and get them for me please?' She asks him as she feels herself calm and feels her emotions stir up in her chest once more. 'Sure thing, just go and get ready. I'll be right back.' He smiles at her and kisses her on the forehead.

After Amu disappears into the girls changing room Kukai walks into the dance hall and looks around for Amu's belongings. 'What do you want Kukai?' Ikuto asks, anger laced in his voice. 'Just getting Amu's Ipod and her hoodie, she forget after you accused her of accusing you of looking at her inappropriately.' Kukai replies filling the room with tension and causing Ikuto to take a deep sigh of frustration. 'She told you...well I suppose that was inevitable. I just don't get it! If it wasn't her then who!?' He replies with a soft yet angry voice.

'Who indeed?' Kukai replies as he walks towards Ikuto who is still at the table where Amu's Ipod and hoodie lay. 'It couldn't be anyone else but her, I never spent that much time teaching the others individually. But she claims it wasn't her.' Ikuto says as he stands up and looks at the mirror. 'Of course she says it wasn't her. Because it wasn't her.' Kukai says as he picks up Amu's belongings. 'You know who it was Kukai?' Ikuto asks turning toward him.

He looks at Kukai as an evil smirk plays across his lips. 'Of course I know who.' Kukai responds, the evil smirk still on his lips. 'Who!? Who tried to cost me my job!?' Ikuto demands holding his hands out to him. 'Me. I told the principal that you were looking at Amu inappropriately. I know what the look that you give her means. But Amu is too naive to see through your lies as a teacher. You may be a teacher but I can also tell that you are very attracted to Amu, but I am always going to remind you to stay the hell away from her.' He takes a step closer to Ikuto and grips onto his shirt before pulling him down to his level so he can whisper in his ear. 'You EVER look at Amu as if she is just an object again and I will make the charges worse. You ever touch her in class, out of class. I will report you. You stay the hell away from Amu, you teach her but you don't touch her. And you can look towards her but never _at her_. Do we have an understanding? Sir?' Kukai says with poison laced through his voice.

He lets go of him as Ikuto looks at him in disbelief and the door opens behind Kukai. 'Kukai. I'm ready to go.' Kukai turns to look at her with a smile and nods before looking back at Ikuto with an expression that Ikuto knew he was serious about what he was saying. 'Thanks for the talk Mr. Tsukiyomi, I'll keep all of those points in mind. I wouldn't want to mess up after all.' He smirks one last time before walking over to Amu and hands her stuff back to her. Ikuto continues to look on in utter disbelief and shock while trying to make eye contact with Amu who looked straight past him as she left with Kukai.

As the two teens are walking up the road to Amu's house they were holding hands and giggling as they continue up the hill, Amu slows down when they get to the house they saw Ikuto come out of earlier that morning and she turned to look Kukai straight in the eye. 'What was he saying to you before I came in?' She asked him feeling her chest clench up feeling that something wasn't right. 'He was just giving me some pointers on how to make my moves sharper and how to look better for the role as we have to be the 'pretty people' as we are the main dancers.' Kukai replied casually.

'Oh ok, so he didn't say anything about my discussion with him before I came out to the changing rooms?' She asked as they continued up the path slowly. 'He seemed agitated but didn't mention anything about it.' He said looking over at her. 'Why do you seem so concerned about it Amu?' He was beginning to walk so slow that they were hardly moving. 'Because I want to know who lied and said that I told the principal that I accused him of looking at me inappropriately. It's just annoying that there are more rumours going around about me, or about me saying certain things to certain people.' She sighs out in slight frustration.

'You shouldn't over work yourself Amu. You do enough of that at school by having that outer character up all the time.' They had stopped completely now and were just a few houses up from where Ikuto lived. 'I suppose you're right, it's just annoying when people do that type of stuff behind my back. I mean you came to my face and told me what concerns you had about Mr. Tsukiyomi.' She said as he looked away slightly beginning to feel some shame for what he had done. He knew that he had made the correct decision though, Ikuto was looking at her with eyes that wasn't a teacher! He hated it and wanted to protect her from their teacher 'dirtying' her any further after making them get a connection between them.

They continue up the road and finally reach Amu's house after a long silence Amu walked to her front door, Kukai follows her to the door after looking down the road to see Ikuto enter his own house. 'Hey do you mind if I come in and hang for a bit?' He asks standing next to her and leaning on the wall next to her door way. 'I would say yes, but my family isn't exactly normal and I don't want them scaring you away, maybe another time?' She replies as she slips the key in the door and turns to face him. 'I'm sure they aren't that bad Amu! Besides I would rather see where you live, we are friends after all.' He says casually as he inches slightly closer to her while still leaning against the wall. 'I would say yes if you had my parents before but they won't leave me alone if I have a boy come over. They are really protective like that, and besides I promised to play with my little sister tonight. Sorry Kukai.'

He frowns slightly as she shrugs her shoulders slightly. 'I'm coming over this weekend though. I want to spend more time with you.' He begins to say and as Amu opens her mouth he puts a finger to her lips. 'And I don't mean down town, I want to hang out at your place, somewhere familiar to you that you feel comfortable at.' He says in a serious tone, she blinks twice as she looks at him and blushes slightly. 'I'm not taking no for an answer, besides I would rather meet them before I come round on Sunday.' He says with a pleading face. 'If I say yes will you quit using that face on me?' She sighs as she turns back towards the door. 'Maybe.' He laughs his reply. 'Let me just check if it's ok with my parents.' She responds as she twists her key in the door. Kukai nods and stays waiting outside.

'Hey mum, can I have my male friend come into the house?' Amu asks as her mum walks over to her from the kitchen. 'A male friend? What's his name? How old is he and what is your relationship with him?' She asks with a serious face shocking Amu before her mum bursts out into laughter. 'I'm kidding Amu, of course your friend can come into the house but you are both going to have to play with Ami because you promised her yesterday.' She makes her way back to the kitchen as Amu nods in agreement before taking her shoes off and opening the door for Kukai to come into the house. 'It's ok for you to come in Kukai.' She said as he stepped into the house and took his shoes off. 'Thank you for allowing me into your house Mrs Hinamori.' Kukai says with a bow as Ami comes running down the stairs and hugs Amu. The two teens go upstairs after Kukai had a small conversation with Amu's mum. 'Ami wait in your room, we'll be in soon ok?' Amu said as her sister ran off down the hall to her own room.

Amu sits down on her bed as she takes her school bag off and lays it on the ground, Kukai looks around her room in awe at the amount of girlie stuff she owns. 'So you are a secret lover of cute and frilly things?' He teases her, she sighs as she sits up. 'Those are from a while ago, I just never got rid of them.' She stands up and walks into her closet. 'Wait there, I'm going to get changed.' Kukai nods as he sits down on her bed and watches Amu turn her closet light on and shut the doors behind her, he looks at a picture of her from middle school he smiles gently to himself before standing up and going out to her balcony.

As he breathes in the fresh evening's air he doesn't hear Amu come out behind him. 'I like to come out here to think when I get in from school. It's the one thing I love about the same as dancing.' She smiles at him when he turns to face her. He smiles sexily at her outfit, she is now wearing a loose fitting off-the-shoulder top and a pair of hot pants showing off her long legs, he blushes slightly as she unties her hair to let it fly loose. 'What?' she asks him with a confused look on her face. He grabs her around her waist before pulling her close to his body and staring into his eyes just inches away from them being intertwined in a kiss. 'Nothing...you just look so sexy like that...' He winks at her causing her to blush as they move in to kiss.

_**[ohhhhhh! What's going to happen in the next chapter? Is her mum or sister going to interrupt? Are they going to kiss again? Will they fall for each other? You will have to wait for chapter 3 to be uploaded to find out the answer to that! Please R&R! I want everyone's opinions on what couple you think should be at the end of this story? Amuto or Kukamu? I already have a pretty good idea on how this is going to end but I appreciate my readers thoughts so please let me know what you guys think at this moment! Thanks! Peace out! ;) xx]**_


	3. True Feelings Emerge

_**That Illegal Kiss... – Chapter 3/True Feelings Emerge**_

_**[Hi there again guys! This is chapter 3 for That Illegal Kiss... In the last chapter we left off after Kukai threatened to get Ikuto fired in his way to 'protect' Amu. Amu has no clue and is currently not talking to Ikuto after he blamed her for Kukai's accusations. Now Kukai and Amu are just inches away from kissing! This is starting to build up to be quite an intense story line, don't you think? ;) – Please R&R and remember I only own the storyline not Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters. Thanks xx]**_

'What?' she asks him with a confused look on her face. He grabs her around her waist before pulling her close to his body and staring into his eyes just inches away from them being intertwined in a kiss. 'Nothing...you just look so sexy like that...' He winks at her causing her to blush as they move in to kiss.

Amu looked up at Kukai before sighing and resting her head on his chest, he looked down at her with a slightly hurt look on his face. 'Is something wrong Amu?' he frowned as she snuggled up to his chest slightly more. 'I don't want us to keep kissing like we're boyfriend and girlfriend. To be fair we don't know each other all that well.' Amu says as Kukai sighs and hugs her closer to him.

'I suppose you are right. I guess I just need to keep in mind that if anything will happen between us it will be after sometime instead of just two days of us becoming true friends.' He replies as he kisses the top of her head. She smiles up at him as they share a relatively long hug in the cool evening breeze.

When the eventually decide to pull apart Amu takes his hand and leads him back inside of the house, after she shuts and locks her balcony doors they make their way down the hall towards Ami's room.

'You guys took a long time!' Ami pouted as Amu sat down next to her and Kukai sat opposite her at the small tea table. 'Sorry about that Ami, we just had some things to discuss about school. So what are we playing today?' Amu asks as Ami stares at Kukai. 'Is he your boyfriend Amu?' She blurts out as Amu sighs and puts a hand to her forehead. 'You just think that because he is the only male friend I have brought home.' Kukai laughs slightly at Amu's reaction. 'We're just really good friends Ami. I will probably be seeing more of you though.' He explained getting a big grin from Ami in response.

'So what are we playing today Ami?' Amu asks again as Ami giggles at Kukai. 'I want a tea party today! But mum won't let me have real tea.' She pouts and crosses her arms grumpily. 'Because you burnt yourself last time Ami. You aren't old enough to handle tea on your own.' Amu explained as Ami loosened up slightly. 'I didn't mean to spill it! Dad was getting impatient!' Ami moaned as Kukai began laughing. 'You'll be fine Ami, we can use our imagination to make the tea taste however we want.' He winks at her and grins. Ami giggles again as she collects all of her stuffed animals and sits them all around the table and begins playing tea party with Amu and Kukai.

After two hours of playing dinner was finally ready, everyone washed their hands before going downstairs for dinner. Amu's father kept a close eye on Kukai who was eating his dinner to try his best not to look awkward. 'DAD! Quit it! You're making Kukai nervous!' Amu shouted causing everyone to jump. 'Can I never bring a friend home and just have a normal evening with everyone enjoying dinner together?' she complained again through a sigh.

Kukai looked at her with sad and understanding eyes. 'Of course you can darling. Just not a boy.' Her dad said to her in his immature voice. She groaned out a sigh before standing up from the table. 'Amu sit back down this instant!' Amu's mother shouted after her. 'No! I have every right to bring home a male or female friend! I'm not going to let you talk to me like that!' She yelled as she pointed at her father and stomped off upstairs.

'The only reason we are so curious about her bringing boys home is because she doesn't talk to us. We know that something is troubling her and we just worry that someone is treating her badly.' Her father sighs before looking at Kukai. 'I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable I just hope you understand I want what is best for my daughter. I hope that you treat her with the utmost respect and protect her from any evil that threatens her.' He says in a sympathetic tone.

'Truth be told, we didn't know she had any friends until you came round today, Kukai.' Amu's mother jumped in, Ami was looking around at everyone while still eating her dinner. Kukai stood up and bowed his respects before making his way upstairs to her room.

Amu sat up and rubbed the tears from her eyes as she heard a knock on the door. 'Amu, it's me. Can I come in?' Kukai asked in a subtle tone. Amu sighed as she unlocked the door and sat back down on her bed. 'I'm sorry for acting that way in front of you Kukai. They just always want to know everything that I am doing. Everyone that I am hanging out with. I just want my own personal space.' She sighs as he comes in and shuts the door behind him.

'Truth is they worry about you Amu. They just told me you never talk to them, they didn't even know if you had any friends before I came round today.' He sighs as he sits next to her. 'I honestly don't think that they want to annoy or upset you. They are just being parents worrying about their child.' He puts and arm around her to comfort her.

'I suppose so, but they should know when to butt out of my life. I don't talk to them because I have no reason to. I like sitting in here on my own, they aren't as concerned as they say they are because they never come in here and try to talk to me.' Amu says as she stands up and makes her way to the balcony, she unlocks the door and sits on the edge with her legs between the railings like she did the previous night. Kukai follows her out and sits down beside her.

'You going to be ok?' He asks sympathetically as she rests her head against his shoulder. 'Yeah I'll be ok. I'm going to start looking for a job tomorrow. I want to get my own place and space. I know I'm only 16 but I can't stand living here with no privacy. If I ever did bring home a boyfriend how would they act then?! Worse than tonight I can guarantee you that.' She sighs as she turns her head to rest just her forehead on his shoulder.

He kisses the top of her head and moves closer to her, she looks up at him as he opens his arms out to her. She crawls over to him after releasing her legs from between the railings and sits in between his legs resting her back against his chest. He smiles as he wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head again. 'Thank you Kukai.' She sighs as she holds onto his hands and holds them close to her. 'For what Amu?' He responded casually.

'For being such a great and understanding friend, I've needed one for a while.' She smiles up at him as he tightens his hold around her. 'Oh I don't think I'm all that great Amu. I'm just trying to keep you happy and safe.' He says as he looks up to the night sky. 'I should be getting home, I'll be over on Sunday so that we can hang out watching a film or something ok?' Amu nods as she lets go of his hands and stands up along with him to embrace him tightly from the front.

They make their way downstairs talking about their plans for the weekend. 'I'll add you on Skype tonight, just make sure you are online and send me your details ok?' Kukai said to her as he got his shoes on. 'I know, I know. I'll wait for you online just message me when you get home so I know when to send you my details.' Amu said as she hugged him and said goodbye, he nodded in agreement as he waved goodbye and left the house.

She shut the door and turned round to her stairs as her parents came out from the dining room. 'I hope you know that I wasn't trying to annoy or upset you Amu. We just worry about you.' Her father began to say before Amu put her hand up to his mouth to stop him from talking. 'You may have tricked Kukai with those lies but you really don't care, if you did then you would try to talk to me more and not just to invade my privacy. If I ever get a boyfriend I don't think I'll bring him over to meet you because I don't know how you would act towards him.' Amu replied as she squeezed past them both to get to the stairs.

'Bring whoever you want over Amu. I will always worry about you because you are my little girl, but if I suspect that someone is treating you wrong I won't hesitate to let them know what's on my mind.' Her father replied as she stopped and turned towards him. 'Promise?' Amu asked in a hopeful tone. 'I promise Amu.' He smiled up at her as they hugged to seal the deal. 'Thanks dad. I'm holding you to it so don't let me down ok?' She smiles at him as her mother smiled at Amu respectively and her father nodded in response.

Amu felt better now that they had made up and was waiting for her text from Kukai when she plugged her skullcandy headphones into her Ipod and began to listen to her music do some little shoulder movements as she got into the music. She took her phone out of her pocket when she felt it vibrate assuming it was Kukai texting her.

She took her phone out of her pocket and pulled her headphones off of her head as she read the message not really understanding what it read;

'Hinamori, you don't know my name, nor will you know my name. Just know that you could be in danger at school. I am writing to you because someone close to you has done a terrible thing behind your back in order to 'protect' you. I will not mention names as I am assuming you will be able to figure that out for yourself. I just believe that you need to keep an eye out for any unusual behaviour. Signed Anonymous.'

'What the heck?' she reread the text over and over trying to understand what this person was on about. The number was withheld so she couldn't even message or call the person back, she started to feel uneasy and slightly dizzy as she felt she couldn't trust anyone again.

She took a deep breath as her mobile vibrated once more. It was Kukai. She took a deep breath deciding to forget about the other text and put it down to someone trying to play a prank on her.

'Hey Amu, finally got in. Send me your details when you're ready. I'll be waiting ;)'

She blushed slightly when she saw the text and was starting to feel better already as she sent him her reply.

'You took your time getting home! Any way my Skype name is LiTtLePiNk3 see you online soon. :D'

She sent the text with a sigh and a smile playing on her lips as she instantly got an invite over Skype.

'TheSoccerGod wants to add you to his/her Skype list.'

She clicked accept and laughed at his picture, he was holding a tiny soccer trophy above his head with a goofy face, she looked at her profile picture and frowned, it was her middle school photo, she digs her camera out of her side table and stood by her locked door and struck a cute pose with the peace sign and sticking her tongue out to take a selfie. She then uploaded it to her profile and smiled as she looked at the picture.

LiTtLePiNk3: nice profile picture :L

TheSoccerGod: haha! Thanks Amu, yours is really cute, did you just take that?

LiTtLePiNk3: how could you tell? .

TheSoccerGod: you are wearing the exact same clothes today?

LiTtLePiNk3: well at least it isn't of me in my PJs!

TheSoccerGod: hey that would be totally cute! Haha!

LiTtLePiNk3: oh don't start! Lol

TheSoccerGod: what? Lol just being honest!

LiTtLePiNk3: yeah well you're just weird Kukai!

TheSoccerGod: hey, I resent that D:

LiTtLePiNk3: lol! Don't worry, it's good to be weird.

TheSoccerGod: just wanna say thanks for having me over. I had a blast.

LiTtLePiNk3: it was quite fun, have you seen the time?

TheSoccerGod: yeah it's like 9:30pm, why?

LiTtLePiNk3: I'm normally in bed by now! Haha

TheSoccerGod: oh no, you're not one of those boring early birds are ya?

LiTtLePiNk3: guilty as charged! I just like getting a good night sleep. But I haven't had my evening bath yet so I can't go to sleep yet anyway.

TheSoccerGod: you have a bath every evening?

LiTtLePiNk3: I appreciate my hygiene! I just don't wash my hair. I do that in the mornings.

TheSoccerGod: hm... well ok then :/ I'll be going now anyway, god some research to do. I'll catch you later ok?

LiTtLePiNk3: sure thing, just tell me, what research are you doing?

TheSoccerGod: none of your business :P

LiTtLePiNk3: oh come on! Don't be mean Kukai!

TheSoccerGod: I'm just gonna be looking for our dance studio, if I find a good one I'll send you the link or something. Anyway, go have your bath stinky :P

LiTtLePiNk3: haha, that's you not me Kukai :P I'll text you tomorrow or something ok?

TheSoccerGod: sure, talk to tomorrow Amu. Stay safe.

'TheSoccerGod has logged off'

She sighs to herself as she logs out from Skype and makes her way to the bathroom with her nightgown in hand. After her quick 5 minute bath she makes her way back to her bedroom and stretches as she has a small bottle of milk on her bedside table. She smiles as she opens it and drinks it all in one go. Once she throws it in her bin she turns her light off and climbs into bed snuggling up to her duvet and switching her Ipod off as she looks at her alarm. She sighs as she turns over and begins to fall asleep gently.

In her dream world this time her and Kukai are hanging out at her house, alone. They are chilling in the sitting room watching a film, she is sat on the floor as he sits on the sofa behind her giving her a back/neck massage she smiles and continues to watch the film. As the film rolls the credits she stands up to put the next DVD on but has Kukai stand up before she gets a chance to stand and is shocked when he grips her hand and pulls her up to his body, she is blushing as he pushes her onto the sofa gently and sits next to her but holds her cheek gently. She continues to look at him uncertainly as he moves her face close to him and begins to kiss her gently, she melts into his kiss and begins to kiss him back. After a while he moves her hair to the back of her head and begins to place small gentle kisses all over her neck as she begins to blush slightly more, he slowly pushes her down on the couch as his hands start to roam all over her body before resting on her breast she moans out gently as he lays down on top of her and continue to kiss her neck slightly more aggressively. She has her hands tangled up in his hair as she holds his head to her neck she bites her bottom lip gently as he begins fondling her breast slowly and biting her neck gently, her back arches up slightly as she feels her panties get wetter and wetter. He stops and leans up over her as she looks up at him to see Ikuto's face coming down to kiss her lips. He begins to kiss her aggressively and hungrily as she struggles to try and get away from his grip as he grips onto her breast just as hungrily.

She sits up and lets out a small scream as her alarm once again wakes her up from her nightmare, she wipes the sweat from her face and hugs her knees to her chest. She looks over at her phone as she turns her alarm off to see it flashing green, she hesitantly picks up the phone to see she has received a text from Kukai, she sighs and reads the message.

'Good morning little pink. Haha, joking, how'd you sleep last night cutie?'

She smiles slightly as she begins to write her reply.

'I could've has a better sleep but it was ok, I had the usual amount sleep, just didn't have a very good dream. why'd you ask?'

She presses send as she stands up and stretches as she looks out her balcony door to see it was a beautiful day, she gathers her bra and panties along with her denim hot pants, scratch print footless tights and a black tank top with a massive glittery lip print across the breast section, she blushed as she made her to the bathroom for her morning shower.

Once she finishes with her shower she comes into her bedroom puts some texturising gel through her wet hair before blow drying it with her hair flipped over to get a better and more volumized hairstyle, she flips her hair right side up to reveal it is slightly wavy, she checks out the rest of her outfit before picking up her phone.

'Just wanted to make sure you slept ok. I done some research last night after we both logged off and now I'm looking around with some of my guy friends, we'll be playing football later so I probably won't message you until later on ok?'

She smiled at his text before tying a small section of her hair up at the top-back of her head.

'Sure thing, I'll probably do some shopping and job searching today so I'll catch you later.'

She slips her phone into her red tartan side bag as she grabs her Ipod and skullcandy headphones and makes her way downstairs. 'Mum, I'm going shopping and job hunting, could I borrow some money please?' She asks as she gets her black ankle high heel lace up boots on.

Her mum hands her 5000 yen and her CV to her as they hug and Amu slips her keys in her bag from the key hanger. 'Be back later!' Amu shouts out as she shuts the door behind her and puts her headphones and begins playing her music once more.

She begins walking down the road, past Ikuto's house, towards the centre of town. She pumps the volume of her music up as she begins to practice her dance moves. She smiles to herself after she finishes and continues to make her way down the road. As she crosses the road she stops as she feels an uneasy presence watching her, she looks around to try and see someone before feeling a heavy force push her to the ground and land on her, she looks up as her headphones slip to around her neck.

'What the hel-' Amu begins to shout before she sees Ikuto's breathless face leaning over her.

'Are you stupid!? You almost got run over because you weren't paying attention to where you were going!' Ikuto shouted at her between pants of breath. 'I had to run over to save you! You could've been killed!'

She continues to look up at him with a blank stare before tears turn up in her eyes, she pushes him off of her before getting up and running towards the town, once she is sure that she has lost him she stops at a park and sits down on a bench and wipes the tears from her face. _Why the hell am I crying!? So what if he saved my life!? How do I know he wasn't the one watching me? I still hate that stupid Ikuto! UGH!_ She thinks to herself angrily as she calms herself down and stops the small tears from developing any further.

'Amu, sorry for yelling at you like that. But you need to be careful ad watch where you are going.' She freezes as she hears Ikuto's out of breath voice from behind her. 'Just leave me the hell alone.' She stands up and begins to walk away. 'I just saved your life and you are still going to give me the cold shoulder?' Ikuto yells out to her back. 'Pretty much!' Amu yells back as she continues to walk away.

'I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday Amu! I was in the wrong!' He yelled out with a hopeful tone and breathes a sigh of relief as she stops and turns back to him. 'I mean it, I'm sorry.' He begins walking towards her but stops as Kukai's words ring in his head, he frowns slightly. 'I just wanted you to know that, now I won't bother you anymore.' Ikuto turns on his heels before hearing Amu's footsteps get closer to him.

'Before you piss of just answer me one thing.' She says in a tired and bored tone, he turns back to face her. 'Yesterday morning, you looked really tired and said that you had a lot on your mind. Why did you look up at me after you explained it to the class?' She looked and sounded curious, he took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. 'I looked at you because I was thinking about your dance piece. I want your dance piece to reflect a lot of your personality as I'm trying to base it around you. I was up most of the night trying to think of a way to do that.' He replied it so smoothly and non-teacherly that it took Amu by surprise and she found herself blushing.

'Now if you'll excuse me Amu, I shouldn't be standing alone with a student in a park off of the main road. I'll see you on Monday morning for class.' He began to walk away quickly fearing that she was meeting with Kukai. 'Why didn't you just ask me?' She asked the question so quickly that Ikuto only just picked up what she said. 'Because I wanted to surprise you.' With that last comment he left Amu standing alone in the park, her cheeks blushing furiously.

_**[Ok, I know that this chapter was slightly shorter than the others but I wanted to leave you all with a cliff hanger. What did you all think? NOW who do you prefer? Kukamu or Amuto? Who was the person who texted Amu? How do they know about Kukai's betrayal? Will Amu figure it out? All...well at least most will be revealed in the next chapter! I will be uploaded each chapter the same time every week. Every Friday so keep an eye out! Like I said at the beginning of the story – R&R and I'll consider people's ideas! Thanks guys, peace out! ;) xx]**_


	4. Amu's New Job

**_That Illegal Kiss... – Chapter 4/Amu's New Job_**

**_[Hey there everyone and welcome to chapter 4 of That Illegal Kiss... In the last chapter Amu and Kukai agreed to be friends and let nature takes its course, if they are destined to be together then it will happen on its own. Amu also came into contact with Ikuto outside of school when he saved her from being hit by a car (How sweet was that!?) But I am sure that you are all wondering the same question, who was it that sent Amu that mysterious text message? You may or may not find out in this chapter, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Please remember that I do not own Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters, I only own the storyline. :P Please R&R! ;) xx]_**

**_[P.S - I just want to give a HUGE thank you to redflower789 and animeblack111 for reviewing each chapter so far :3 it means a lot to me that you both feel so strongly about this story and I hope that I continue to meet your expectations and make this story a great success :P - I want to thank everyone else for reviewing as well, I will be putting more 'thank you' messages in later chapters so please don't think I am picking faves, you all mean so much to me and your on going support keeps me writing :) Love you all guys! 3 xx]_**

* * *

'Why didn't you just ask me?' She asked the question so quickly that Ikuto only just picked up what she said. 'Because I wanted to surprise you.' With that last comment he left Amu standing alone in the park, her cheeks blushing furiously.

Amu stood there with a hot blush still playing across her cheeks, she took a deep breath before running after Ikuto. 'Mr. Tsukiyomi wait up!' she yells out as she turns the corner to see him almost back at the main road, he stops (well freezes would be more accurate) and turns around to see Amu running towards him. She stops just in front of him with a smile playing across her lips and a faint blush across her cheeks. 'Would you like to hang out?' She asks cheerfully.

He sighs deeply to himself as he looks around. 'Amu, even if I wanted to I couldn't, you are a student, and I am a teacher. Everyone would get the wrong idea.' He began smirking on the inside as she frowned at him slightly. 'Well if you don't want to then I can't force you, just wanted to thank you for the sweet thought. You're not so bad after all.' She smiled warmly at him causing him to blush slightly. 'I'll see you at school on Monday morning. Don't be late.' He smirks at her causing her to blush and nod before she rushed around the corner towards some of the back street shops.

She was panting, not from running but from the emotion overload that was currently exploding inside of her chest. Somehow Ikuto had that affect on her, she put her hands to her cheeks as she felt heat radiating from them. She mentally shook herself as she looked around to ensure there was no traffic (she is walking along the back route roads) once she confirmed this she puts her headphones back on and had a look at her Ipod to see that the song 'Get Back' by Demi Lovato was playing, she begins blushing as she starts to sing along to the song whilst thoughts of both Kukai and Ikuto played through her mind.

She stopped at the corner of the road as the song finished she put her hands to her mouth and felt her legs grow unstable as she realised that she was just singing about her best friend and her teacher. _What the hell am I thinking!? It has to be because of when they are kind to me...yeah! Of course that's the reason!_ She mentally rambles on and on as she turns the corner to begin walking to the high street with heat radiating from her face thinking of her crazy thoughts slightly. She couldn't understand the dreams she was having and now she was thinking about them during the day? More than that, she was _singing_ about them during the day. She shook the crazy feeling that she had washing over her as she prepared herself for a day of shopping and hopefully job hunting.

* * *

After several hours of shopping and constant job searching she finally found herself in front of a small cabaret bar towards the centre of town. She was staring at a huge poster board, but one particular poster caught her eye.  
**'Cabaret Auditions Today!'**  
She was contemplating whether she should enter or not before taking a deep breath and opening the door to see a small queue.

'Excuse me but are queuing up for the auditions?' Amu asked the other girls in her 'cool and spicy' attitude.

'Yeah but you have to sign up at that desk over there.' One of the girls pointed at a small desk with a man sitting at the table she bowed her thanks to them as she made her over to the desk.

'Excuse me?' She asked the young blonde haired male. He looked up at her with dark pink eyes, she felt her breath get caught in her throat as he smiled cutely at her. 'Can I help you?'

'Yes, I mean I think you can. I'm here for the auditions.' She responds casually. 'Cool, what's your name?' He asks as he inspects her outfit. 'Amu Hinamori.' She responded as she shot him a suspicious look.

'Did you apply online or in the bar itself?' He asked her looking through several lists of names. 'Oh no you misunderstand, I didn't apply as I didn't know about this. I want to audition though. I think you'll be surprised.' She smiles at him as he sighs and looks up at her. 'I'm afraid unless you have applied online or in the bar you can't audition.' She raises an eyebrow at him. 'Did you not hear me? I didn't know about the auditions so how could I apply online or in the bar!?' She clenched a fist as she felt slight anger build up inside of her. Today just hadn't been her day, she almost gets run over, her shopping bags split on her and now she can't even audition for this stupid cabaret singer position!?

'I'm sorry but I have guidelines to go by.' He tried to explain to her in an apologetic tone as Amu put a hand to her forehead in frustration. 'It's not going to hurt you if you let me at least _try _to audition now is it?' She gritted her teeth to stop herself from shouting at this poor guy but it wasn't helping much. 'I'm sorry Miss Hinamori but it's against our policies.'

He tried to explain once more before she rolled her eyes turned the volume up on her Ipod so that everyone could hear the music that was being played. She skimmed through her music until getting to the song 'Hush by Emily Osment' she takes a deep breath as she presses play and begins to sing along to the song;

_You say that you're never gonna leave me,  
well you two times that ya tell me that ya need me,  
well this line is mine, just think about it,  
you don't know,  
you don't know,  
you don't know._

_Don't say you'll never find somebody like me,  
well keep quiet baby, I don't wanna hear you speak,  
the words you say, don't mean a thing,  
you don't know,  
you don't know,  
you don't know._

_Hush now baby don't say a word,  
you better give it up or you're gonna get hurt.  
Hush now baby don't say a word,  
you better give it up or you're gonna get hurt._

She steps forward and points at the boy who is staring up at her in shock.

_You think I don't know,  
that you don't mean it,  
that you don't mean it,  
and you don't think it shows,  
that I still need it,  
that I still need it,  
you think I won't go,  
if you don't feel it,  
if you don't feel it,  
well fall in, fall out, follow,  
hush, hush, hush don't say a word._

She picks up her Ipod and stops the song as she looks at him with a small smirk playing on her lips. 'Still think I shouldn't audition?' She glares at him until he sits forward. 'Give me just one second.' The boy responded to her and got up from his seat and made his way past the queue of girls who were all looking at her with disbelief, she shrugged her shoulders at them all.

She was looking around at the walls when the boy returned with an older gentlemen, he held his hand out to Amu with a smile. 'Hello Amu, my name is Yuu Nikaidou, I am the manager of this bar.' She takes his hand and bows in respect to him.

'Tadase informed me that the song I just heard was you? Is that correct?' He was watching her carefully as Tadase stood behind him with a smile. 'That would be correct.' She responds simply as her heart begins to race. 'But you didn't know about the auditions and so you didn't sign up before hand?' He was still watching her carefully as she nodded once more while a frown made its way to her mouth.

'After hearing you sing like that I would like you to audition with the other girls. Have you got another song in mind that you could perform on the stage?' her eyes light up as she nods eagerly. 'Excellent! I look forward to seeing your performance.' He smiles at her and bows his head to her with a grin on his face as he makes his way down past the rest of the girls and into what Amu assumed to be the main bar room.

'Sorry but I couldn't just put you forward Amu. You have got an amazing voice though.' He smiles at her as she blushes and hugs him tightly. 'Thank you so much Tadase! You have no idea how much I need this job.' She smiled at him as he blushed and bowed in respect to her. 'You better go queue up with the others.' He grinned at her as she nodded and made her way to the back of the queue and he sat behind the desk once more.

* * *

After about an hour and a half Amu is going over the song in her head whilst listening to her Ipod, she turned around to see that she was the last girl to be seen and noticed how none of the other girls had come out, she assumed they were all let out a different exit as she continued to go over the song in her head. She looks up and blushes as Mr. Nikaidou waves her over with a smile, she takes a deep breath and makes her way over to the stage to stand behind the mic, while slipping her headphones around her neck with the song playing so she could only just hear it, she freezes as she looks up to see the other girls scattered around the bar ready to watch her performance with smug grins.

'Amu, is everything ok?' Mr. Nikaidou asked with a concerned frown on his face, she mentally shook herself as she smirked internally. 'I'm fine Mr. Nikaidou. Just wasn't expecting so many people.' She looked down shyly and blushed. 'We've done this with all of the girls to see how they perform in front of a crowd. I hope you don't mind.' He replies as he sits up in his seat.

'I am a little bit nervous, but I'll try my best.' She nods to herself confidentially still smirking internally. She hears whispers begin to flow through the bar as she shuffles her feet slightly, she looks up as Mr. Nikaidou hushes the other girls. 'Ok Amu, we're going to be recording this for the elimination process is that ok?' She nodded in response. 'Good, now tell me a little bit about yourself, how old are you? Do you currently work anywhere else and about your experience?' He smiles at her as she nods.

'Well my name is Amu Hinamori, I'm 16 years old currently studying at Seiyo High School of performing arts. I haven't worked before but work hard with everything that I do, as for my experience I have done performances at school.' She begins twiddling her fingers while blushing slightly.

'Uh-huh...so you're 16?' He begins frowning. 'Considering you have school are you sure that you will be able to work here as well as juggling your school during the day? You do realise that this is an evening job don't you?' He comments as he slips his glasses down his nose to look at her. 'It doesn't matter if I have school. Like I said, I work hard with everything I do. If you don't believe me then you should come to my school on Monday to see my dance class, we're currently working towards our big dance showcase and I put 200% into it just like I would do if you gave me the job here.' She responds staring at him with determination beaming from her soul.

He smirks slightly and nods as she went back to looking at the floor shyly. 'Very well then, what song have you got prepared?' He was looking through some papers as she paused the music on her Ipod and took her headphones off of her neck as she placed it down on his table with a small smirk playing across her lips. 'Get Back by Demi Lovato.' She was grinning now as he nodded and went to speak to his sound guy as Amu made her way back to her stage, she took the microphone out from the stand and takes a deep breath.

She looks over at the sound guy after Mr. Nikaidou sits down at his table once more, he smiles and nods at her as she nods in return, she puts the mic stand towards the back of the stage as she takes centre stage. She stands kind of awkwardly as she points over at the sound guy who started up the music.

_Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)_

_I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone_  
_But I gotta let you know_

She grabs a hold of the lead as she begins walking around the stage she points down at Mr. Nikaidou with smirk on her face and winks at him. As she begins singing the chorus she head bangs for a bit before looking out at the other girls.

_I wanna get back_  
_to the old days_  
_when the phone would ring_  
_and I knew it was you._  
_I wanna talk back_  
_And get yelled at_  
_Fight for nothing_  
_Like we used to_  
_Oh kiss me,_  
_like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me,_  
_'cause I know that you do._  
_I wanna get back_  
_Get back with you_  
_ayaaa..._

She jumps up onto one of the girls tables and brings her hand up above her head as she points at her and begins to really loosen up, she smirks as she walks over the table and jumps onto another girls table.

_Don't look at me that way, I see it in your eyes._  
_Don't worry about me, I've been fine_  
_I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess_  
_Since you've left_

_Every time I see you, it gets more and more intense._

She runs back to the stage and begins putting real emotions into the song and amplifying her voice to really draw in peoples attention.

_I wanna get back_  
_to the old days_  
_when the phone would ring_  
_and I knew it was you._  
_I wanna talk back_  
_And get yelled at_  
_Fight for nothing_  
_Like we used to_  
_Oh kiss me,_  
_like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me,_  
_'cause I know that you do._  
_I wanna get back_  
_Get back with you_

She points over at Mr. Nikaidou as she begins softening her voice to sound sweet causing him to blush as she gets closer and closer to his table before she is standing directly in front of him.

_You were the only one I wanted_  
_you were the first one I fell for_

She smirks at the other girls as she jumps onto Mr. Nikaidou's table and amplifies her voice once more, she puts all of her emotion into her performance as she thinks of the two men that continue to cloud her judgement with a smile. After a little while she jumps down from his table she runs to the back of the room  
_  
you're the only one that I'm in need of  
and I don't want to be lonely anymore_

She slowly makes her way back down to the stage, once she gets onto the stage she hugs onto her body and runs her free hand up her body until her hand is freely in the air.

_I wanna get back_  
_to the old days_  
_when the phone would ring_  
_and I knew it was you._  
_I wanna talk back_  
_And get yelled at_  
_Fight for nothing_  
_Like we used to,_  
_Oh hold me_  
_like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me_  
_'Cause you know you do_  
_I wanna get back_  
_Get back, with you_

_(Get back!) Get Back!_  
_(Get back!) Get Back!_  
_(Get back!) Get Back!_  
_(Get back!) Get Back!_

_Oh hold me,_  
_like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me_  
_'cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back_  
_Get back_  
_I wanna get back_  
_get back_  
_Get back_  
_Get back_

_Get back!_

_Yaooo!_

She looked out at everyone as silence filled the room, she bit the inside of her mouth slightly as she watches Mr. Nikaidou writing something down in silence. When he finally looked up at her he ushered her over to his desk, she done as she was told and stood in front of his desk.

'Amu, I need you to fill out these forms for me.' He handed her a pen and a clipboard with about 10 pages attached. 'What is this?' She asked not quite understanding. 'The first two sheets are the forms that the other performers filled out, the 'signup sheet' then the final 8 is your contract.' He smirked at her as annoyed shouts began to fill the room, Amu began blushing as she took her contract and sat down beside him. 'QUIET! As Amu has got school and performances due she will need someone to fill in for her when she can't work! I suggest you think about what you say before you open your mouths.' He yelled as he stood up abruptly from his chair causing the room to fall silent once more before turning his attention back to Amu. 'When can you start?' He smiled as he sat back down.

She felt her cheeks become hotter as she looked down at the papers in disbelief. 'Umm...I don't know, when is the soonest you need me?' She asked with an excited undertone to her calm and casual voice as she began to fill out the papers. 'Well we could really use someone tonight. If you want to start tonight we'll have to get started now prepping you for the performance.' She was blushing a bright red now as she signed her name at the contract and handed it to him. 'Can I at least let my parents now that I'm going to be late home?' She smiled up at him as he accepted the clipboard back and skimmed through the papers before smiling and stamping the top with their signature stamp to prove it was legal documentation.

'Of course, we have to send our stylist out to get you an outfit. If you are going home then please be as quickly as possible.' Mr. Nikaidou clicked as a women with long blue hair came out from behind the curtain. 'You clicked sir?' She wasn't much older than me and was quite beautiful. 'I need you to go and get Amu her outfit. She is starting tonight and we need to give her something that will make her stand out as well as show her personality.' He said as he began to write out a list of notes to consider before handing it to her. 'Very well, I'll see what I can do. What dress and shoe size are you Amu?' the girl turned to me with a pen in her hand. 'Dress size 8 and shoe size 5. Can I just ask that you don't get me something pink? I want to be seen as myself...I'm a rebel type of character with a tiny hint of shy.' Amu responded as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

'Very well, I'll be back in about 20 minutes.' She said after jotting down what I had told her and made her out of the front door. Amu took her phone out and smiled at Mr. Nikaidou. 'I'll my parents and let them know, I wouldn't be back in 20 minutes.' He smiled back at her. 'I suggest standing out front, signal isn't very good in here.' He replied as he stood up and gave the papers to Tadase who bowed to Amu and made his way towards what she assumed to be the office.

Amu stood up and bowed her thanks to Mr. Nikaidou and made her way to the front door as she began opening the door the bright light from the sun blinded her for a second as she fully made her way outside and sat down on a bench beside the main door.

* * *

She looked up at the sun and smiled at herself internally before going through her contacts and dialling her house number.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

She chewed the inside of her mouth slightly before her mother answered the phone.

'Hinamori residence.' Amu smiled at how her mother answered the phone.

'Hi mother. It's Amu.' She responded as she heard her mother whisper something to her father.

'Hold on let me put you on loud speaker.' After Amu heard a small click she took a deep breath. 'Ok, now everyone can hear you. What's wrong darling? Do you need me to come and pick you up?' she rolled her eyes as she could hear the concern in her mother's voice.

'No mother, nothing is wrong. And you can pick me up although it won't be until later on tonight.' She responded as she heard some small whispers. 'Mother?' Amu asked feeling as if her parents thought she was in trouble.

'What do you mean sweetie? Why only later tonight?' she heard her father ask she mentally face palmed as she looked down at the floor.

'I got a job. I'm a cabaret singer.' She responded and jumped as she heard a bang. 'Is everything ok? What was that noise?' She asked trying to keep her voice under control.

'You're father just fainted. What time do you finish work? What is the place like where you are working?' Her mother began bombarding her with questions she felt herself sigh.

'I'm not sure what time I'm finishing tonight, they are making it quite a big deal as it's my opening night. The place I'm working at is really nice, it's kind of underground so there isn't much light inside but it's really beautiful. They have red velvet curtains and a dark blue stage. All the tables are black and brown marble and the seats are silk lined filled with cushions.' Amu said in a casual voice as she saw the other girls who had auditioned slowly stream out of the club she felt a wave of guilt wash over her before one of them gave her dirty look and she just smiled and waved back at her with a smug grin.

'What's the name so I know where to pick you up?' Her mother asked after some more whispers, Amu felt confused and wondered if someone else was there.

'It's called 'The Felines Claw' she responded as she looked up at the building with a small smile.

'Ok then sweetie. I can pick you when you finish, just call me to let me know when to leave.'

'Sure mother. I'll see you later.' She responded with a sigh as she hears some more whispers. 'Mother who else is with you? Father takes a long time to wake up once he has fainted.' Amu said with a concerned voice.

'I'm just writing things down and talking to myself to memorise it Amu.' Her mother responded almost too quickly. 'I'll talk to you later. Have fun at work.'

_Beep beep beep_.

Amu sighed to herself as the line went dead, she looked up and tilted her head back against the back of the bench as she began thinking what everyone would think about the fact that she was now working at a cabaret bar. Just as she began thinking that her phone began to play '_Reach out_ by _Hilary Duff_' she looked down at the caller id and smiled slightly.

'Hello Kukai, what's up?'

'Nothing much Amu, was just wondering if you were free tonight? I might be able to get us a studio space.' Her heart sank as she could hear the sheer excitement in his voice.

'I'm really sorry Kukai, but I can't tonight.' She could feel that the atmosphere of their conversation had changed and felt horrible for it.

'Why not? I've been looking around all day!' She could hear the disappointment and twang of anger in his voice as she flinched slightly.

'I've got work tonight Kukai, I've just gotten a job.' She felt a wave of sadness wash over her body as she heard him sigh deeply in frustration. 'What's wrong?' She was frowning now as she heard him sigh again.

'Nothing, I just wanted to practice tonight.' She was beginning to feel angry, the main reason she got the job was so they could go halves on the studio space in the first place.

'The only reason I got the job is so that we could pay half and half on the studio space Kukai, you shouldn't be angry at me for that.' Amu said with a frustrated tone which did make her feel slightly guilty but she wasn't in the wrong, she was doing something to help her and Kukai out.

'I just wish you told me sooner.' He said with more frustration laced in his voice. 'Congrats on getting a job. I'll see you tomorrow.'

_Beep beep beep._

She felt as if he had just stabbed her in the heart, she felt hurt, her best friend didn't really care that she had gotten a job, she locked her phone with a deep sigh and slipped it into her bag a she sat forward clutching the sides of her head. _What is his problem!? He's meant to be my best friend...maybe he doesn't really care for me as much as I thought._ She gritted her teeth as she was trying to calm herself down, she wasn't going to let what Kukai said and _how_ he said it ruin her night. This was _her_ night, she was opening up for a cabaret bar that wanted _her_ to be their main girl.

She sat up feel empowered once more and as she stood up she shook herself to get rid of the nerves. She made her way back to the entrance but stopped as she felt the same feeling she felt earlier that day, eyes watching her. She turned on her heels to see that she was the only one outside the bar, she shook off the weird feeling as she made her way inside of the bar.

* * *

'Ah Amu! Great timing, I've given your Ipod and headphones to Tadase who will show you to your locker later on. I'm going to need you on stage to decide on your stage light colour, also we need to discuss you jumping on the tables.' She felt overwhelmed when she saw the staff all busy with getting the bar ready for her big performance. She felt her cheeks getting hot once more as Mr. Nikaidou took a hold of her arm and brought her forward.

'I'm sorry about jumping on the tables, I knew you wanted a show so I thought it would give me a better edge above the others.' She looked down slightly before feeling confused as he burst out into laughter. 'Mr. Nikaidou?'

'Please Amu, call me Yuu. I wanted to say that you need to keep that in your routine, I want you to give the customers a show that will make them want to come back, I loved your entire performance, the way that you acted as if you didn't really know what you were doing before really showing us that you got it.' He was beaming with excitement as they stood on the stage, Yuu stood back slightly as the lighting team began to change her spotlight colour to find the right one to match her skin tone and hair colour.

'I'm thinking of making your identity a mystery, what do you say to have an eye mask on?' Amu stood still looking down at him smiling. 'That sounds like a great idea Mr. Nik- I mean Yuu.' She blushes slightly as Yuu threw his hand up in the air as the lighting team stopped on the colour green. 'Put green and blue in the back ground, I want them to constantly be on the stage, but have a plain spot light on Amu.' He turns back to Amu as the sound team does as instructed. 'Excellent! That's lighting sorted! Now we need to depend on what songs you are going to perform, we're going to be open until 1 am tonight. You'll be going on at 10pm so we need to decide the songs to fill up your time slot.' Amu's eyes widened as she stepped off of the stage to follow Yuu, they were sitting at one of the booths with several sheets of paper, she took a deep breath as she took some of the sheets from him.

'Shall I write down what songs I know the best?' Amu asked as she twirled her pen between her fingers. 'I think that's the best option for us, do you want to go through that while I go and see about the hair and makeup team back stage?' Yuu asked her, Amu nodded slowly as he bowed to her before disappearing behind the large red curtain, Amu felt her chest tighten as nerves began to run through her system, she took a deep breath as she began to write down her set:  
1. Run the Show – Kat DeLuna ft. Busta Rhymes  
2. Wings – Little Mix  
3. What it takes – Aaryn Doyle  
4. Reach out – Hillary Duff  
5. He said, she said – Ashley Tisdale  
6. Get sexy - Sugababes  
7. Kicking and Screaming – Miley Cyrus  
8. Like Whoa – Aly and Aj  
9. Rockstar 101 – Rihanna ft. Slash  
10. Somewhere only we know – Keane  
11. Hush – Emily Osment  
12. Let's be friends – Emily Osment  
13. Get Back – Demi Lovato

She sighed as she wrote the last song she knew off by heart. 'I don't know anymore songs off by heart...I hope that this will be enough...' She rests her head on the table as she feels the sheet of paper be picked up from under her head.

'These are the only songs you know as of now?' She heard Yuu ask as she sits up to look at him. 'Yeah, is there enough there?' He shakes his head slowly. 'We need to think of a way to extend your list. I want to have you up until midnight at the latest.' He puts his palm to his forehead as if trying to think of a way.

'I could do some dancing? I know how to dance...' She said standing up slowly. He lifted his head and took his hand away before shaking the idea away, Amu looked over at the sound guy. 'Play 2ne1's 'I am the best' please.' The guy nodded with a small smirk playing across his lips. Amu stood in front of Yuu as he began to walk away, she began dancing to the song and some of the other staff members must have known the dance because they joined in with her. She was blushing when the song finished, they all simply stared at Yuu awaiting his answer.

'Fine, what we'll do is have a break for you between 11 and midnight so you can get changed to do some dancing, I want the rest of you to be scattered around pretending to be waiters before joining Amu.' They all squealed excitedly before getting back to their stations. 'Learn Korean, learn to sing those songs. I want you to be able to perform like that while singing.' He said pointing at Amu before leaving her in the middle of the room alone. She jumped up and fist pumped the air as Tadase came out to her, she began blushing before sitting back at the booth.

* * *

It came to 10pm, the crowd was on the other side of the curtain watching the girl with the long blue hair perform a traditional dance, there wasn't much excitement going on. Amu looked in the mirror at her outfit. She had a short black and red tartan skirt with a pair of dance shorts to cover her underwear, she was wearing a pair of black ankle high boots along with some knee high socks. Her top was a black off the shoulder top which came just below her breast on her right arm, she had a sports bra on underneath to hide her bra. She sighed as she heard some of the crowd applaud, she turned to see the long haired girl, Nadeshiko, come backstage with a frown on her face.

'I hope you liven them up Amu, this could be our last night open otherwise.' She gulped heavily as she realised the importance of perfecting her performance. She took a deep breath as her codename 'Mistress Kitten' was announced and walked onto stage, winked at some of the customers with a cheeky little wave as she took the mic from Yuu who hugged her and whispered in her ear. 'good luck Amu.'

'Hello everyone and welcome to my first night at the felines claw, I hope you all enjoy my performance and come back again.' She blew kisses at some of the customers but felt her body freeze up as she realised who the person that she had winked at was. She began blushing slightly as she saw Ikuto smirking up at her and winking.

* * *

**_[There we have it guys! What is Amu going to do? Will she freeze up and not perform or will she give Ikuto a show that he nor the rest of the customers at the feline's claw will forget? Just wait till next Friday when I upload the next chapter of That Illegal Kiss... R&R and thank you for all of your support so far! Love you all! Peace out ;) xx]_**


	5. Mistress and Teacher?

_**That Illegal Kiss... – Chapter 5/Mistress and Teacher? –**_

_**[Hey everyone! So this is chapter 5! Can I hear a whoop whoop?! XD Totally kidding o.o – Just want to say a massive thanks to you all for supporting me and liking this story so far. I hope I don't disappoint any of you with this next chapter. Last chapter Amu got a job as a cabaret singer but felt her body freeze as she saw Ikuto in the booth in front of the stage...what will happen next? ;) I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters. I only own my storyline! Anyway enough chit chat ON WITH THE STORY!]**_

_**[P.S - I just want to give another HUGE thank you to everyone for supporting me on this story I hope that all of the future chapter meet your expectations! The people I am going to send shout outs to this week is... XxRawringRosesxX, animeblackcat11, redflower789 and xxxxX-AmUtO-Xxxxx. Thanks for constantly reviewing my story, it's because you guys that I continue with this story ^^ - I hope you all have a wonderful day, where ever you guys are ^^ xx]**_

* * *

'Hello everyone and welcome to my first night at the felines claw, I hope you all enjoy my performance and come back again.' She blew kisses at some of the customers but felt her body freeze up as she realized who the person that she had winked at was. She began blushing slightly as she saw Ikuto smirking up at her and winking.

_**Amu's POV**_

I mentally shook myself as I took a deep breath and made my way to the front of the tiny stage as the lights went off with a bang I turned around to face the velvet curtains I had appeared from and smirked at myself, the lights slowly came up with the music for the first song 'Run the show' as the music kicked in I began shaking my hips in time with the drums, I made sure to keep my back to the audience I heard the crowd gasping, I didn't care if it was in awe or in disgust I turned to see them all smiling and whistling as I continued to shakes my hips, my hair was loose and messed up thanks to the texturising spray, I continuously put my hands through my hair although careful to keep the mask firmly tied to my head.

_Got you half flippin' like fire__  
__Come with me let me take you higher__  
__I'm the object of all your desire__  
__And your attention is all I require_

I point towards the audience with a cheeky wink at one of the cute guys at the back, I make my way into the crowd and brush my hand across some of the audience's chests, starting with Ikuto's. I felt him tense up slightly as I continued to make my way around the other booths.

_Don't stop now 'cause you on a roll  
__Make me go anywhere that you go  
__I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'  
__I'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah_

I make my way over to the bar and with the help of two of the cute waiters I am lifted onto the bar top hearing cheers gradually build up around the bar. I point to one of the customers and begin to crawl towards him before kneeling up and whipping my hair around before jumping down and making my way back to the stage.

_You want this don't front qué qué qué pasa__  
__Speak up cuál es la cosa__  
__Ven aquí let's get closer and closer_

I shake my finger towards the audience before shaking my hips and putting my hand through my hair once again.

_I say no-oh-oh__  
__If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh__  
__Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh__  
__Together we run the show-oh-oh__  
__I say no-oh-oh__  
__If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh__  
__Don't stop it now let's go-oh-oh__  
__Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

I jump on top of the booths table on the left hand side making my way across the tables slowly until I reach Ikutos table, I slowly lower my body until I am at eye level with him.

_Bite your lips 'cause you know that you feel it__  
__When I shake it you know you're addicted__  
__I see you're lovin' this song, dominicana__  
__You like the way that I dance the bachata  
__Don't stop now, 'cause I'm on a roll__  
__Give you that gutta you feel in your soul__  
__My heart beats like a drum can you hear it?_

I chest pump next to his face as his face begins to blush immensely, I grin as I get off of the table and turn towards him winking and asking him to follow before his blush becomes more intense and he shakes his head.

_I know you want this don't front qué qué qué pasa__  
__Speak up cuál es la cosa__  
__Ven aquí let's get closer and closer__I say no-oh-oh__  
__If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh__  
__Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh__  
__Together we run the show-oh-oh__  
__I say no-oh-oh__  
__If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh__  
__Don't stop it now let's go-oh-oh__  
__Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

During Busta Rhymes solo I jump back onto the stage and begin to do some of the dance moves that I chose to keep out of my dance routine at school, the crowd began shouting and screaming in joy, I faced the back of the stage and saw Yuu's extremely grateful face as more customers poured in from the streets before facing my growing crowd once more. Once I start to sing again I begin to shake my hips and chest pump before doing some pelvic thrusts in time with my vocals.

_Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready__  
__Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready__  
__Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready__  
__One-hundred-percent-uh__  
__Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready__  
__Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready__  
__Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
__I say no-oh-oh__  
__If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh__  
__Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh__  
__Together we run the show-oh-oh__  
__I say no-oh-oh__  
__If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh__  
__Don't stop it now let's go-oh-oh__  
__Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh__  
__I say no-oh-oh__  
__If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh__  
__Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh__  
__Together we run the show-oh-oh__  
__I say no-oh-oh__  
__If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh__  
__Don't stop it now let's go-oh-oh__  
__Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

I stood up with my hand in the air panting from my opening number feeling my heart trying to pound its way out of my chest. The crowd stood up screaming their hearts out and whistle at me, I look down at Ikuto who was winking and whistling at me while clapping his heart out. I grinned out at my fans and waved at them all.

'Thank you everyone!' I walked off of the stage and looked out to everyone. 'Has anyone got a glass of water I can take a sip of?' I asked giggling on the inside as all of the men jumped forward offering their glasses, I looked down at Ikuto who was holding his glass out with a small smirk on his face before I accepted it from him and winked as I smelt the liquid I threw him a cheeky grin. 'Someone who has _actual_ water and not vodka.' I laughed out as I gave his glass back to him. Once of the waiters brought me my already waiting glass. 'Thanks Hun.' I smiled as I drank it all in one go and sighed from the feeling of cold water running down my throat, I stood back on the stage to perform my next set of songs. I stopped in between each one to ask how my crowd was doing.

As I finished off my last song for my first set 'Like Whoa – Aly and Aj' Yuu jumped out from behind the velvet curtain to take the mic off of me. 'How about that eh guys!? Please give it up for mistress kitten!' He called out as he held my arm up in the air and the crowd was a mixture of screaming for more and boos for me leaving the stage, I felt a warm blush begin to play across my cheeks. I could tell he was beginning to freak out so I took the mic back from him and began to sweet talk the crowd into settling down for him.

'Hey! Whoa guys, whoa.' I put my hand out to tell them all to stop. 'If you carry on like that do you really think that I will come back out? I need to a break to be able to give you all another show in about an hour ok?' I winked at them all as they cheered before waving them all goodbye. 'See you all later guys.' I passed the mic back to Yuu and made my way behind the curtain where everyone was looking at me with happy shocked faces. 'That was amazing! I never knew you had it in you.' We heard Yuu cue the sound guy to put some casual music to keep the mood up while I rest. I felt so happy with my job, as he came back through the curtains he hugged me.

'Thank you so much Amu. Now my father's business can stay open.' I looked up at him blushing as I reached my hand up to take my mask off before he grabbed my hand to stop me. 'Why not go out there and socialise with your fans?' He smiled at me as I nodded. I bowed my respect to him and the rest of the backstage crew before making my way through the staff exit/entrance.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

As Amu exited the staff entrance to back stage two strong hands grabbed her and dragged her down towards the fire exit. She began struggling afraid that one of the customers had gotten the wrong idea and was about to hurt her. 'Excuse me but do you mind letting go?' She said trying to sound calm as her nerves began to go into overload.

'It's only me Amu.' She looked up to see Tadase smiling down at her as they came to a halt. 'I just wanted to congratulate you upon your first performance. You were incredible. And now we have more customers than ever!' He hugged her as he kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush a light pink. 'It was a pretty good show. I was just going to go mingle with my fans. I'll catch you later ok?' she begins to walk away before feeling him grab her by the hand. 'Wait. I wasn't finished, you're amazing Amu...' He hugged her around the waist and she winced as she tried to push him off.

'What the hell, Tadase! Get off!' She shouts before feeling him tense up. 'Is there a problem here?' She feels his arms slowly loosen from around her waist as she makes a dash behind her saviour. 'I suggest you get back to work before I call the manager.' Tadase's face looked up at him shocked before he runs off down the hallway.

'You ok?' He was now looking down at Amu with those luscious midnight eyes, she felt her cheeks get warm again as he put his arms on her shoulders gently. 'Yes I'm fine. Thanks.' She responded not sure if he knew her true identity or not. He sighs as he looks into her eyes. 'How many times do I have to tell you to be careful Amu?'

She looked down slightly as his words came out laced with disappointment. 'Hey, don't be upset Amu.' He put a finger under her chin and lifted her chin up to look at him. 'You were amazing on that stage.' She felt the blush begin to play across her cheeks once more as she hugged him tightly.

'How'd you know it was me?' She felt his body tense up as she hugged him and took it as a sign to release her arms from his waist and look up at him, she was shocked to see a slightly blush on his calm face. 'I'm your dance teacher. Just because I haven't seen those moves before doesn't mean I don't recognise your techniques. That and your eyes are a dead giveaway.' He smirks down at her as he puts a hand on her shoulder once more.

'You know I can't 'hang out' with you, right?' His face now serious, this made her heart drop as she rolled her eyes and pushed his hand off of her shoulder. 'Then don't follow me.' She replied in a cold tone before feeling her back against the wall as she looked into his eyes with shock. 'You didn't let me finish.' He was smirking down at her again causing her legs to feel like jelly once more. 'I...I just don't understand you. You say that we can't be seen outside of school together yet you have my back up against a wall right now. I wish you'd make your mind up!' She sighed out as she looked away from him.

'I said I couldn't even if I wanted to but there is a reason behind that Amu. I have been told to stay away from you.' This drew her attention back to his face. 'What do you mean? A teacher? Who?' She began questioning him with an uncertain face. 'By the person who filled the report against me pretending to be you, another student has told me that if I get to close to you that they will file another report against me. I can't lose my job, but at the same time I can't seem to stay away from you.' He had both arms on either side of her as he kept eye contact with her, he smirked as he saw her eyes fill with that small innocence and her cheeks begin to burn.

'What are you trying to say Mr. Tsukiyomi?' Amu asked, her lips shaking slightly from her nerves. 'I'm saying that I'm not going to let a student's threat scare me away. But you will need to straighten things out with him before I file a complaint against him.' His eyes were filled with anger as he stared down at her, she felt a knot develop in her stomach as she began to realise what the text on her phone meant.

'A male student?' She asked, her voice filled with the sound of betrayal. 'Kukai...It was Kukai wasn't it Mr. Tsukiyomi?' She was looking down at the floor now feeling anger build up in the pit of her stomach. 'Amu, don't call me Mr. Tsukiyomi, especially when I am this close to you _and_ outside of school. Now I am Ikuto, understand?' She shook her head slowly as she was still trying to get her head around her betrayal.

* * *

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I couldn't help but stare down at her, I wasn't going to tell her it was Kukai but it is for the best that she knows who it is, I felt an unusual attraction to Amu that I just couldn't shake. I wanted to be close to her, to protect her and hold her. I mentally sighed as she looked up at me finally. 'I won't speak to Kukai about it. But you won't listen to him, if what you are telling me is true he will more than likely retaliate against you again. I want to see and hear with my own eyes and ears.' Her eyes were filled with determination and she had a slight smug tone to her voice which made her look and sound way older than what she was.

'Fine, but if I get hurt I won't hesitate in getting him arrested, it's bad enough that he threatened me to stay away from you. It's been difficult but after seeing you perform I can't do it any more.' I sighed as I put a hand to her cheek. 'You're not like anyone else I have met. Amu, you are special and I know I said that I am very professional about my job but I don't know what type of pull I have towards you. Somehow I feel I have to be as close to you as possible regardless of the circumstances.' I didn't realise but our faces were getting closer and closer. Her lips were calling to me, she was just watching me with her back still firmly against the wall, and she wasn't struggling or trying to push me away.

'Ikuto... you know I have another hour of performing after my break? I'm supposed to be catching my breath to prepare myself...but you just keep stealing it away from me.' I could hear the longing in her voice as one of her hands moved a piece of hair from her face, I couldn't take it anymore. I had been thinking about claiming her lips for mine after that bastard Kukai took them from me. 'Then why don't you move away?' I was surprised to hear my voice filled with such lust, she obviously noticed it as well because she bit her bottom lip slightly.

* * *

_**Amu's POV**_

I could feel his breath on my lips, it made my skin begin to burn with anticipation. I looked into his eyes and saw the lust and longing within them. 'Because I'm not sure if I can bring myself to move.' I replied as my lips gently brushed against his. His eyes never left mine as he searched to see if this was really ok with me, I was afraid that his kisses were going to be as wild and hungry as they were in my nightmares.

I gasped slightly as I felt his lips crash against mine, the feeling was amazing, and his lips were so soft, so tasty that I couldn't believe this was my teacher kissing me, the one person who shouted at me for 'accusing' him of doing this exact type of thing. I looked up to see his eyes were now shut as he pushed his body closer to mine. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to wrap his arms around my waist to keep us close together.

I could feel his tongue gently sliding along my bottom lip looking for entrance, I denied him this access as he continued to slide his tongue along my lips, he grunted slightly as I kept them shut before I felt one of his hands travel up my left side, over my curves and gently pull my hair to the back of my head. He took his lips away from mine and went straight to my neck causing me to moan out gently.

He was nipping gently at my neck, between kisses and tiny licks of my skin, my legs began to feel like jelly as he tightened his grip around my waist to stop me from falling to the floor. 'Amu...' I heard him moan out gently as I tangled my hand in his hair, his voice made my insides go insane, I liked kissing Kukai, it felt nice, but this was a whole new experience, his lips were older, wiser and more gentle. I felt a small bulge begin to form in his pants as his leg was still pressed firmly against me. He stopped kissing my neck and was looking into my eyes again as I felt my cheeks burn a dark red. 'Ikuto...I have to go...' I could see his eyes filled with more lust than before, but beneath that lust I didn't see longing but love, I was shocked as he shook his head while still panting.

He found my lips again and breathed on them slightly 'Not yet...' His voice was husky but I could hear that small hint of lust filled love, I felt his lips crash against mine again as he put a hand to my cheek and moved his hand down towards my breast causing me to gasp out. I soon felt his tongue dash into my mouth causing me to grip onto his hair lightly to prevent my moans from escaping my lips, he was swirling his tongue around mine ever so gently as he explored my mouth. His taste was out of this world, sweet but forbidden. I was loving every minute of being locked up in his arms but knew that I had to go back to get ready for my second set.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Amu turned her head to the side as Ikuto began planting small butterfly kisses along her neck causing her to pant and moan out softly, she was in ecstasy but pushed off of him slightly causing him to grunt out in denial. 'I have to go Ikuto, I have to get ready for the second set.' She was panting as she looked into his eyes. 'Are you sure you have to?' He asked in a sad and frustrated tone. 'Yes Ikuto, I'm sure.' She pushed him back gently as he let go of her waist before kissing her one last time on the lips. 'Have a good time up there. I'll wait for you out back, I'll be taking you home tonight ok?' He said with a loving tone that made her heart melt, she felt his arm touch her back gently as she nodded up at him and made her way back to the staff entrance.

'Oh and Amu.' He called out to her causing her to look at him. 'Don't do anything to make me jealous while you're dancing up there. Now that I've tasted you, I'm never letting you go.' He winked at her causing her to blush and roll her eyes slightly before making her way to the backstage toilets to tidy herself up.

* * *

Amu had finally finished her last performance of the night and after the customers had finally shuffled out of the club Amu was finally able to take her eye mask off. 'What was with that dude earlier Amu? I was just trying to have some fun.' Tadase said from behind her as she was sat in her dressing room. 'He was keeping me safe Tadase. I didn't want to 'have fun' with you and he could tell. You can't just decide that you like me and think that I'm going to like you back.' She said in her 'cool and spicy' attitude, she was saying the truth although she knew the real reason behind why Ikuto done what he done, he couldn't stand seeing her in the arms of another.

'Yeah well he isn't here now is he?' She could hear the playful tone in his voice and turned around in her chair looking up at him with serious eyes. 'You come any closer and you will regret it Tadase. I don't like you in that way and our friendship is slowly dwindling away. So either you get the hell out of my dressing room or I get Yuu to fire your ass. What's it going to be?' She stood up as she grabbed her bag, Ipod and headphones.

'Ok, I'm sorry. I guess I just don't take rejection well. Normally they swoon over me. I'll leave you to be on your way.' He responded in a depressed tone as she looked at him. 'I'll be back tomorrow. Make sure that Yuu has my next outfit sorted.' She walks past him and leaves the building through the staff entrance.

* * *

'Take your time.' She smiles as she feels two arms wrap around her waist and a hot, sweet breath against her neck. She shivered slightly as she turned in his arms to look up at him. 'I thought you were going to be out sooner.' Ikuto smirked down at her, she poked his nose as he kissed her gently on the lips. 'I thought I told you not to do anything that would make me jealous in your second act.' He grunted slightly as she slipped out his arms and began making her way towards the main road. 'I was just performing Ikuto. It's not like I was kissing and of the customers.' She smiled back at him as he walked over to his convertible which he unlocked with his key before standing next to it. 'Even so, you were touching their chests. I'm the jealous type, it's going to be difficult allowing you to dance with Kukai on Monday.' He gritted his teeth in anger as he opened the door for her to get in.

She walks over to him and touches his cheek gently and smiles at him. 'You are still my teacher Ikuto, you need to keep your promise to me and keep to our little plan.' He nods grimly as she smiles at him and slips into his car, he jumps over his car after shutting her door and gets in at his side. 'I better let my mum know that you are dropping me home.'

'Don't bother, she already knows.' He smirks as he turns the ignition and puts his car into first gear before driving out of the car park and towards Amu's house. 'You were at my house weren't you? That's who mum was whispering to!' She said out loud as he laughed slightly. 'Yeah, I was hoping that you were going to be there. I was talking to your parents about tutoring you at home to help with your maths and English. Your grades are really bad and we're afraid that you aren't going to pass without them so I'll be tutoring you every Tuesday and Thursday after school.'

'Oh great! Now not only do I have to see you at school AND work but at home as well!? Can't I get a break?' She replied with a small smirk and blushing face. 'So you would rather me not be anywhere near you Amu?' He stopped the car near the centre of town and looked at her. 'Hey, you know I didn't mean it...it's just going to be weird, you know seeing you everywhere and knowing how you feel.' She looks away brushing some hair behind her ear as she looked out of the window.

'Amu. It's going to be weird for me as well, I knew I had feelings for you but I didn't know what type of emotion was behind it. It wasn't until I heard you singing and saw you dancing tonight that I realise that I want you.' She turned her head to look at him to see her staring back at him with those same lustful eyes, she bit the inside of her mouth as she looked away again.

'I know you probably don't feel the same way because I am your teacher but, I can promise you one thing Amu.' He leant forward and turned her to face him as he kissed her passionately. 'I will make you fall in love with me, and don't just think that it's an empty invitation on my part. I mean it, like I said I don't care about the consequences as long as I can be near you and have you for myself I will do whatever it takes.' His eyes and face told Amu that he was serious, she felt her cheeks get hot as he stroked her cheek gently before bringing her towards him for another passionate kiss.

She could feel the love flow through his lips and into hers as he slid his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance once more. She blushed as she allowed him entrance. He was tangling his hand in her hair as she done the same to him, she felt his hand travel down to her back as he pulled her slightly closer to him. She felt his other hand caress her cheek before slipping down her neck and moving her hair out of the way before he moved his lips towards her neck, he bit her neck gently but she pulled away from him slightly causing him to look up in confusion.

'When we were in the bar we were hidden. Do you really think it is a good idea out here in public, even if we are in your car? Besides you have my lipstick on your lips again. I can't go in with kiss marks all over my neck.' She says as she put a finger to his lips as he reached in for another kiss. 'Come on Ikuto. Take me home.' She smiled as she sat back in her seat.

'You're going to make me work for my kisses aren't you?' He groaned as he began driving her home once more. 'You are going to enjoy this aren't you Amu?' He asked causing her to giggle. 'You said it yourself, you are going to make me fall in love with you. So of course you have to work for it, even more so when you are a teacher.' She responded as they finally pulled up outside her house. 'I'll see you on Monday?' She asked with a smile as she stepped out of the car and looked back at him.

'I'll see you tomorrow Amu, I've agreed with your mum to bring you home after all of your nights at work and you said at the end of your show that you are working tomorrow as well so you better expect me to have that same seat so I can see you as up close as possible.' He winked up at her as she blushed and shut the door to his car. She watched as he sped off down the road to his house before letting herself into her house.

* * *

_**[So there you have it my dear readers! That one scene that I know you have all been DYING for :D to be honest I wasn't sure how I was going to slip it into the story, I just went with my gut instinct and there we have it! I will be skipping forward a few days/weeks after the next chapter because I have some more ideas that will be taking place in the later weeks coming up to the performance. Keep an eye out for the next chapter and keep in mind that I do update this story every Friday. I'm sorry that it takes a week but I love leaving you all in suspense...MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA...ok enough of that. Please review with any ideas you may have! Thanks guys! Love you all. Peace out ;) xx]**_


	6. Apology Accepted

_**That Illegal Kiss... – Chapter 6/Apology Accepted**_

_**[Hey everyone, and welcome to chapter 6 of That Illegal Kiss... I hope you all enjoy this chapter. What will happen when Amu hangs out with Kukai? Will she confront him about Ikuto's accusations or stick to their plan? Also what is she going to do about Ikuto? Lots of questions, will they all be answered in this chapter? You'll have to read to find out ;) Please R&R, Fave and Follow! Still keeping to my promise of uploading every Friday! Love you all! ;) xx]**_

_**[P.S - I just want to apologise to you all for not updating on Friday, I've been a little busy this week with some personal medical issues (blugh) but good news is that you have this next chapter. Now time for my usual shout out section! Massive thank you to redflower789, animeblackcat11, xxxxX-AmUtO-Xxxxx, XxRawringRosesxX, Queenzeze and everyone else (including all you guests) your're all amazing and I love you all :D, thank you all or the on going support! xxx]**_

* * *

Amu wakes up in her room and looks at her clock. '8:30? Ugh... Why do I always choose to get up so early!?' She sits up and sighs as she looks out the window remembering what happened last night. 'I can't believe I actually done that.' She blushes as she touches her lips gently, she blushes slightly before stepping out of bed and grabbing her panties and bra before making her way to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she locks the door and starts her shower. She takes her towel out from the board and slips it over the towel rack as she strips out of her clothes. 'Amu, how long are you going to be?' She heard a voice call out from the other side of the door. 'I just got in here, why?' She calls back as she puts her hand under the water and sighing as the warm liquid flowed down her arm. 'Kukai is waiting at the door, he said you both agreed to hand out today?' Her mother replied as Amu heard footsteps come up the stairs.

'Wait! He's hear already!? CRAP! Umm, ok I'll be out in like 10 minutes.' Amu replied back as she heard a snicker from the other side of the room. 'He can wait in my room till then.' She jumped into the shower as her mother and Kukai spoke before parting ways.

* * *

_**Kukai's POV**_

I walked into Amu's room and shut the door as her mother made her way back downstairs. I knew I had to apologise for getting all pissy at her yesterday, she did tell me that she wanted to get a job, I just didn't expect her to have one so soon. I sighed as I sat on her bed, I suppose I was still a little rattled from the other day at school, I betrayed her and threatened our teacher, at least he seemed to get the message. I knew it was the right thing to do and I also know that I was protecting her, she's probably going to think of it as if he hates her when he doesn't look at her or touch her when teaching us in dance class.

I smirked as I knew that my plan was going to work, I was going to win Amu over, although we had never really spoken before I knew that she was a girl that I _wanted_ to know, she just seemed so cold and cruel to everyone although she claims it's just her personality but I couldn't believe how nice she really is. She was perfect, she kisses amazingly and has curves in all the right places. Thinking about that was making me feel hot, I knew that I wanted to have Amu for myself and was prepared to do anything to get her to be mine. We were just friends at the moment but we were friends who have done something that not many friends do.

I felt a bulge forming in my pants as I waited for Amu to come into her room, I knew she would probably be in her towel and couldn't wait to see how it clung to her body. I bit my bottom lip as I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. Just as I done that I saw the doorknob turn.

* * *

_**Amu's POV**_

I came out of the bathroom and made my way across the hall to my room. I tied my towel around my body as I took a deep breath and opened the door. 'Why did you have to come over so early? I thought I'd have more than enough time to shower and get ready to hang out today. Just wait there while I get changed.' I walked straight past him grabbing my clothes and walked out my room again. I was still mad at him after he got pissy with me for working yesterday, I mentally sighed as I went back into the bathroom and got changed into my clothes for the day.

Today I decided to wear my light blue ripped jeans and tight fitting black crop top. I didn't bother with socks as I wasn't supposed to leave until 8, I sighed as I put my PJs and now dirty towel in the laundry basket and made my way back to my room. As soon as I came in I saw Kukai sitting on my bed just staring up at me.

'What?' I asked coldly as he kept staring. 'You know you have a lot of apologising to do. You're lucky I let my mum let you in today.' I said once more as I sat down on my desk chair. 'I'm sorry for yesterday Amu. I just wanted to surprise you, then when you said that you have a job I guess I just felt like all my hard work was for nothing.' I sighed as I brought my left knee up to my chin and hugged it to my chest. 'I told you I was looking for a job Kukai. I was just lucky that they _needed_ me last night or I might not have a job today.' I said as I picked up my phone from the side and began looking through my messages.

'I am happy for you. You must know that much at least.' He perked up trying to defend himself, sounding hopeful, I looked up at him and sighed. 'You just don't get it do you? I was really happy that I got the job yesterday and couldn't wait to tell you. Then you had to go and act like an ass! I felt really hurt Kukai. You're meant to be my best friend.' I said as he winced slightly at the power behind my voice. He then stood up and held his hand out to me, I looked up at him feeling quite confused but took his hand.

He took my phone at put it down on my desk before hugging me tightly. I was shocked when he hugged me as a friend instead of like the other night where he tried to kiss me again, I sighed and hugged him back slightly.

'When are you working next? I can drop you off and bring you home if you want.' I felt myself freeze slightly as I thought about what would happen if the two of them came face to face. I sighed as I pulled away from him slightly, he let go of my waist and looked at me. 'I work tonight, you can drop me off but I have someone that will drop me home after I finish every night.' I replied as I grabbed my phone once more.

'Oh...is it your boyfriend or something?' I looked up at him with confusion. 'Why do you think I have a boyfriend?' I asked him as he frowned and looked down slightly. 'Because you keep checking your phone.' I sighed as I showed him my phone. 'I'm going through all 50 of your messages. I haven't had the chance to check my phone yet, and really!? Why would I care about some cloud in the sky that looks like ice cream?' I asked him as I finished going through them all. I stopped as I saw that I had one last message from the anonymous number, I felt a lump form in my throat as I opened the message;

'_Be careful who you trust Amu. You don't want to get hurt.'_

I went off of the message as I slipped my phone into my pocket. 'Hey! That ice cream cloud was totally awesome!' Kukai's voice brought me back to reality. I looked at him as he was still looking at me sadly. 'Do you forgive me Amu?' He asked as he touched my cheek gently. I sighed as I put my hand over his. 'This once Kukai, just don't hurt me like that again ok?' I said as he hugged me tightly with a massive grin.

'You won't regret it Amu! I promise!' He let go of my waist again as I sat down on my bed, he sat down next to me and looked at my hair. 'Aren't you going to dry your hair?' I jumped up and grabbed my texturiser, put two pumps in my hand and ran it through my hair before sitting back down next to Kukai. 'Umm...If I'm not mistaken you didn't _actually_ dry it...' He said as I rolled my eyes.

I let my hair dry naturally like this, my hair dries curly this way. I have to have my hair curly for work tonight.' I said as I sat back against my wall as he stared back at me. 'Can I come and watch tonight?'

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Amu looked at Kukai, I would say yes, but it doesn't finish until late. I'm not all that happy that I'm getting a late night, I don't want you to get a late night as well.' She said as she smiled at him, she still wasn't sure about what Ikuto had told her last night. She wanted to believe him but at the same time he said he would do anything to keep her to himself, what if he was lying to get Kukai out of the picture? Then again what would happen if Kukai saw her leaving with Ikuto? She wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen between the two of them.

'I never did ask you, what type of job have you got Amu?' She looked over at him as he sat back against the wall with her. 'I'm a cabaret...worker.' She remembered how Yuu wanted to keep her identity a secret. 'A cabaret worker? What like a bar maid or something?' He asked uncertainly. 'I work back stage helping all of the acts before they go on stage.' She replied as she looked over at her laptop.

'Oh, ok. Well I'll still drop you off if you want?' He said with a somewhat satisfied voice. 'I would like to watch though, I heard they had a new singer perform last night and that she was absolutely amazing, Mistress Kitten or something like that.' He was trailing off as Amu got up off of her bed and grabbed her laptop. 'You just reminded me, I'm supposed to sort out her act tonight. You don't mind do you?' Amu said as she sat back beside him.

'Umm...sure go ahead. I don't want you getting in trouble at work after all.' He smiled at her as she smiled back and began going through her playlist. 'Could you pass me my notebook from my desk please?' Amu asked as she found a few more songs that she knows most of the words to that aren't on her Ipod. 'Sure thing Amu.' He gets her notebook and pen as she hands her them and sits next to her once more. 'Thanks.'

She flipped her notebook open and began to write frantically.

1. Our time is here – Demi Lovato  
2. Dirty little secret – the All American rejects  
3. So Good - Bratz  
4. Healing incantation – Mandy Moore  
5. 7 things – Miley Cyrus  
6. So what – Pink  
7. Only girl in the world – Rihanna  
8. Sign of love – Shoji Meguro  
9. Sweet dreams – Beyonce  
10. For the first time – The script

'Done!' she yelled out as she shut her notepad causing Kukai to jump. 'Shit Amu! Don't scare me like that!' He yelled back clutching his chest. 'Wait, that scared you?' She raised an eyebrow as he nodded slowly causing her to burst out into laughter. 'I never knew you were such a pussy Kukai.' She giggles as she wipes a tear from her eye. 'Hey, you've been quiet for so long I wasn't expecting it.' He pouted as he stared at her. 'I think your exaggerating, it wasn't that long.' She said as she crossed her arms across her chest. 'You started at about 9, its coming up to 12:30.' Kukai stated as he pointed at the clock on her bedside table causing her to blush.

'Why didn't you say something?' She shut her laptop down and put it on her desk along with her note pad and pen. 'I didn't want to disturb you, you are really cute when you are concentrating.' He replied as she looked back at him and put a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 'Are you hungry?' she asked as he shook his head before hearing his stomach rumbling. 'Come on, I'll make us lunch.' She laughed as she made her way downstairs with Kukai following closely behind.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

Amu looked at the clock as they finished watching _Tangled_ and jumped up turning off all the electrical. 'I'm going to be late. I've got to get going Kukai.' She shouted as she made her way to her room and stuffed her notepad, Ipod and head phones into her bag before coming back down. 'Want me to walk you down still?' Kukai asked as they got their shoes on. 'You don't have to.' She smiles as she grabs her keys and opened the door before following him out.

'I don't mind, it just sounds like you are in a rush and I'll want to talk the whole way there. Also I have some homework to finish so maybe I'll walk you down another time?' Kukai says as Amu locks her door and follows him towards the sidewalk. 'Ok well I'll see you in the morning ok?' She smiles and kisses his cheek. 'Sure thing. By Amu.' He hugs her before waving her off and making his way up the hill to his house, she watches him turn the corner before running down the hill towards the club.

'Hi Amu.' She stops and looks towards the house where the voice came from, she felt her cheeks begin to glow a dark red. 'Hi Ikuto.' She looks up at him as he walked closer to her. 'You're late for work aren't you?' He asked as he looked up the hill. 'How could you tell?' She asked as she felt his hand brush past hers as he continued to look up the hill with an emotionless face.

'I saw you leave your house with Kukai then come running down here.' He looked at her with worried eyes before walking closer to her and putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. 'Did he try anything?' She blinked at him and shook her head slowly as they continued to look into each other's eyes. 'Good, I was worried that I might have been wrong and that you were coming down here to tell me.

She shook her head as she looked at him reassuringly. 'You don't have to worry, trust me. If he done anything then I would have been down here sooner, ok?' She smiled at him as his eyes and facial expression softened. 'Get in the car. I'll give you a lift.' He smiled at her as they walked over to his car and got in. They drove off to the bar, Amu gave Ikuto a kiss on the cheek as she got out and ran inside.

After Amu finished her set she said goodbye to everyone until Wednesday evening and left the bar where she felt those two strong arms hug her around the waist and then two hot lips press against her neck gently, she bite her lip slightly to keep a moan from escaping. 'You left quicker than last night.' She smiled as she turned around in his arms. 'Ikuto, you really like risking someone seeing us don't you?' She giggled as he kissed her one last time on the lips and led her over to the car.

'Can I make a suggestion about your set?' She looked at Ikuto as they put their seatbelts on. 'Sure, I'm open for ideas.' She smiled up at him as he looked at her seriously. 'You need some new songs and some new moves.' He turned the ignition on as he began to drive towards Amu's house.

'I'm going to be adding some new songs to my set on Wednesday. You can't keep me behind because they want to go over them with me and sort a full routine for all of the songs. They also want me to mix it up every night I work. Although during the week I won't be doing as much dance tracks instead of more sitting on a stool and singing so that everyone comes back on the weekend.' Amu replied as she put a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

'Good, if you need some help coming up with a routine I could help you out ok?' He stopped the car in the car park to play park around the corner from their houses. 'Why have we stopped here?' Amu looks around seeing only darkness around them. 'I just want to spend a bit of alone time with you. I knew you had to spend time with your fans today so I left you to it. It made me so angry when those guys were putting their arms around your waist.' He gripped onto the steering wheel tighter as he looked straight ahead and turned the ignition off.

She touched his hand gently. 'Hey, it's ok, they didn't try anything on with me so it's fine.' She smiled at him as he gripped onto her hand. 'It's not ok for me Amu. I told you I'm the jealous type and I couldn't stand seeing that happen knowing full well that I have to keep myself under control in public. I just wanted to kill them all for touching you, I told you, now that I've tasted you, I'm not letting you go.' He said with frustration in his voice.

'Ikuto...' Amu was watching him carefully as his face looked really hurt, she touched his cheek gently and kissed his other cheek gently. 'As of right now you have nothing to fear. I don't like anyone.' He sighed as he held both of her hands and turned towards her. 'But I like you and I don't want anyone else to touch what I want to claim for my own.' She felt her cheek burning again as he held her chin gently and leaned forward to her lips and brushed against them as if to ask for permission to claim them as his once more, she shivered at the slight touch of his lips.

He took that as a yes as he claimed her lips once more, she shivered once more at the touch and taste of his lips against hers before kissing him back and tangling her hands into his hair. 'oh Amu...' he moaned against her lips gently before biting her bottom lip gently causing her to gasp slightly before he took his seatbelt off and moved his body closer to hers, hugging her around the waist to bring her closer to him and kissing her neck. She bit her bottom lip gently as she held back the moans. She felt his teeth glide over her skin gently before digging into her skin ever so gently before he kissed the throbbing skin ever so gently causing her to shiver in his arms.

He slowly backed away from her neck and looked into her eyes with that loving yet lustful look, she felt his grip loosen as he sat back in his seat and run his hand through his hair. 'You drive me crazy Amu. I'm sorry if I was a little rough with my teeth just then.' He was blushing as he looked out his front window, his attention was brought back to Amu as she giggled slightly and held his hand.

'You were really gentle Ikuto. Can I tell you something?' She was blushing as she looked away slightly before feeling his hand brush a stray strand behind her ear and stroke her cheek slowly. 'Of course you can, you don't have to ask.' She looked at him and felt a flutter in her stomach when she saw the pure love in his eyes. 'I was having some bad dreams...about you and Kukai.' She felt him tense up before she put a hand to the hand on her cheek gently to reassure him. 'This was before this weekend, before I knew what a sweetheart you are. It started out with Kukai and me kissing, hugging...groping. Then after he finished kissing my neck and was looking down at me, it was you. Only you started kissing me again and were really rough and hurt.' She frowned as she looked down feeling guilty about ever dreaming that.

'You were dreaming that I was hurting you?' She nodded slowly as she felt a knot tighten in her chest at the hurt tone to his voice. 'You know I would never hurt you right? I would risk my life to save you Amu. All I want is for you to be happy and safe.' His tone had changed from hurt to loving and determined causing her to look up at him. 'You know that right?' She smiled and took off her seatbelt before leaning over to him and hugging him tightly.

She sighed into his shoulder as she felt him wrap his arms around her in return. 'I know that now. Thank you Ikuto.' She loosened her grip from him before feeling him tighten his grip slightly. 'Just a little while longer, please.' He whispered into her neck as they continued to hug tightly for what felt like a lifetime, they finally sat back in their seats as they put their seat belts on once more. 'I better get you home, your mother will be worried otherwise.' He started the ignition and was already half way up the road from Amu's house by the time he spoke.

'I'll see you tomorrow Ikuto. Thank you for dropping me home again.' She smiled at him as she got out of his car and turned towards her house. 'Amu! Wait!' Ikuto called out as he got out of the car and walked up to her causing her to jump but look at him. 'Take this, for just in case ok?' He handed her a piece of paper before touching her cheek. 'Keep yourself safe ok?' She looked down at the small piece of paper then nodded up at him. 'See you tomorrow Mr. Tsukiyomi.' He smirked at her before getting back into his car and driving back to his house.

* * *

_**[Well there you have it for this chapter! Sorry if it's a little short . I hope you guys don't hate me for it, I'm just trying to save the really juicy bits for later chapters, hopefully starting VERY soon :D I promise that you will all love it (going by your reviews any way) please keep following/favouriting and reviewing! The more reviews I get the more empowered I feel to continue with this story! I will also be finishing my HinataXGaara fanfic so keep an eye out for updates on that story! Thanks everyone! Love you! Peace out ;) xx]**_


End file.
